Gems of Amethyst and Ruby
by Padfoot13
Summary: What if you were a Prince and had to marry another Prince? This is the situation that Atemu and Yugi find themselves in. (Set back in Egypt YxYY)
1. Excuse Me?

Hey my new readers, if any! I'm brand new and this is my first story. I would love to know if people want me to continue this story. I'll update every week I promise! I'm not like those authors that leave you hanging for months for one update! I don't plan on making really short chapters; mine won't be extremely long because I want to keep my readers interested. Well now that I have told you some useless babble on to other stuff!

KEY

Means that the next part is in another place.

_Italics _– a person's thoughts

The name after the story title is the chapter name.

That's about it, on to the story!

Gems of Amethyst and Ruby 

Excuse me?

A fiery-eyed teenager with black spiked hair tipped with crimson and golden bangs walked through the palace halls, completely at peace that is until his father, the Pharaoh of Egypt came to have talk with him…

"What do you mean I have to marry another male?" An angered teen shouted at his parents. "What about having an heir? Does my opinion even matter father?"

"Now listen to me Atemu! You are a Prince and have an obligation to your country! If you don't marry their son we will never be able to bring our countries together in peace! Don't you want the best for Egypt? Our people look up to us for guidance and protection. Would you want to be the cause of the destruction of Egypt?"

"I…no," his father had caught him there, what was he supposed to do? He couldn't marry another male! It was impossible it was stupid, and it was just plain wrong. "Why can't we be friends? Why do I have to marry him?"

"Atemu it is the only way the his parents will let us pass through their land to trade. They don't want strangers in their homeland. Marrying their Prince will make us part of their family. Please Atemu, just do this…"

"How can you expect me to just do that? I don't even know him! I can't just marry someone I don't know and love. For Ra's sake I don't even know his name!"

"Atemu, You don't even have to love him you just have to be on civil terms with him and you'll be fine."

"Father isn't there another way? Please I don't want to do this…"

"My word is final and your fiancé will be arriving tomorrow morning. I suggest you prepare, because I will not tolerate rude behavior toward our guest!"

Atemu was at a loss for words, no one had mentioned this to him till now and he didn't know what he could do. He had no choice but to give his father a small nod.

"Then that's settled Atemu, I'm sorry but this is the way it is supposed to be, this is the way it has to be." The Pharaoh then turned on his heel and started to walk away. Suddenly he stopped and without turning called back to Atemu "Yugi."

Atemu started when he heard his father speak to him. "What? Yugi? What do you mean?"

The Pharaoh started walking again and as he walked he answered Atemu, "That's his name…"

Atemu watched until his father was gone, then he slumped against the wall in defeat. '_Yugi? So that's his name…Oh Ra what was he in for. Who was this Yugi? Was he a rude, snobby, insolent child? _Atemu didn't know what to think, he would just have to wait till he met the other Prince… Yugi.

Atemu made it to his room and sat down on his bed with a heavy sigh. His head shot up at the sound of another voice.

"Something bothering you, my Prince?" asked a slightly sarcastic voice.

"Mahado! What are you doing here?"

"My Prince, I followed you, it isn't that hard to do you know."

"Honestly Mahado, your sarcasm is annoying!"

"You might not find my sarcasm funny, but your new husband-to-be might!" Mahado now sported a broad smile.

"How did you find out about that?" Atemu was shocked, had Mahado known longer than he had? "I just found out two minutes ago, you couldn't possibly know that!" Atemu looked at the sly smile on Mahado's face. "Oh you didn't! Did you? You listened in to a private conversation between my father and myself!"

"It was hardly private, in the wide hallway! Besides I'm supposed to protect you. How can I protect you if I'm not with you? I'm sorry my Prince but you must understand that by tomorrow the whole kingdom with know, and you know you will be stuck marrying him."

Atemu frowned hard, "Mahado, what would you do? I don't want to marry him! I can't, I just… I don't know what to do. Father will make me marry him and I … Oh Mahado! What do I do…?" Atemu bowed his head in despair; a hand was gently laid on his shoulder.

"My Prince, you know you can do nothing so why not at least give this Yugi a chance. You never know what might happen, you might actually like the boy."

Atemu snorted, fat chance that was!

"My Prince whether you like it or not you will be marrying Prince Yugi. You had better get used to the idea. I'm sorry Atemu, but this is how it will be. At least be nice to the Prince, for all we know he is saying the same thing about you!"

"I suppose you are right Mahado, I'll just be friends with him, nothing more. Thank you Mahado for making me see reason. I think I'll turn in early tonight. I don't think I could sit through dinner with father." With that Atemu got ready for bed. By the time his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep and dreaming.

Prince Yugi was getting ready for his trip to Upper Egypt's palace. He had found out only a couple of hours ago that he would be marrying the Prince there. He had been shocked to say that least. He had politely kept his rebellious thoughts to himself. He was now wishing more than ever he had voiced those thoughts to his parents. Yugi sighed and looked up at the moon they would be leaving at night so they could reach the palace by day.

"Are you ready to go my Prince?" asked a slightly tired voice.

"Yes Mana I'm ready, this just happened so fast I …" Yugi trailed off, he didn't need Mana worrying about him.

"Here my Prince let me pack your things for you, you seemed to stressed out to do that."

"Thank you Mana, I really appreciate it." Yugi watched as Mana packed his things in a neat fashion. After a while Yugi spoke, "Mana?"

"Yes my Prince?"

"What is this Prince Atemu like?"

"I don't really know much about him my Prince. I've heard he bears a striking resemblance to you though. I don't really know what he is like."

"I hope he is nice, I don't want to marry someone I don't know Mana! I don't think I would like living my life with someone I despised. I wish I knew him better. We are supposed to get married a week after we arrive. That isn't enough time to get to know him." Yugi fell silent and looked up at Mana, she had a caring expression on her face, almost motherly. She gave Yugi a light hug and sat with him on the large bed.

"I know you are being forced into this my Prince, but try to make the best of it. You might end up liking him more than you think."

"I just hope I like him… will you be there with me Mana?"

"Yes I will, I will still be caring for you even in another place. I would never leave you, in my eyes you are my son and I love you. Everything will turn out for the better my Prince, you'll see."

"Mana, if you are coming with me and you believe me to be your son then call me by my name. 'My Prince' is too formal for my liking. I know you aren't my real mother, but you are more of one then she ever has been. Thank you Mana."

Mana was touched by Yugi's words, she thought of her as his mother. She wrapped Yugi in a tight embrace before taking him by that hand and leading him to the waiting caravan in front of the palace. Yugi got onto his horse and started riding with the caravan into the long night, which would lead to an even longer morning.

Well anybody like? Please review I would really appreciate it. If you are not a member e-mail me your thoughts. I accept constructive criticism and ideas. Flames, I don't mind, if you don't like the story then don't read it. I'm not forcing you. Well see you guys next week! (If any guys! Lol)


	2. And you are?

Well I figured I'd update sooner rather than later! I'm so glad that people are actually interested in my story! I'm so happy! Thank you so much to:

Hikari Skysong

Sarah Costa

Kary-chan

Kat1132

Hikari's-dark-side-08

Kiiyneko11

Yami's Lil Angel

I really appreciate your reviews! So on to the next chapter. I think I came up with a good title for it. By the way if anybody was wondering I always see stories about Yugi being a slave and Yami/Atemu being Pharaoh, and they can't be together cuz he is a slave. I never saw one where they were on equals, both royalties. I'm not saying there isn't one but I haven't read it! Another thing Mana and Mahado are like Yugi and Atemu's care takers, their parents obviously don't do that. I had a reviewer ask if I was female. I am! Lol common misconception I guess my user name will be! Lol That's okay, it is from Harry Potter he is my favorite character. I couldn't get anything related to Yu-gi-oh they were taken! Lol So I did Padfoot13 Cuz 13 is my LUCKY number! Odd isn't it? But it is.

One more thing I figured I might explain. Egypt was divided into two sections, Upper and Lower Egypt. The Pharaoh was considered a god and ruled over both sections. In my story Upper and Lower Egypt are not united. Atemu's parents are of Upper Egypt, while Yugi's is of Lower Egypt. Upper Egypt wants to bring the two together again.

Gems of Amethyst and Ruby 

**And you are…?**

The bright sun of Ra shined down on Egypt, giving the palace an ethereal glow. People could be seen walking and starting their work. Children were at play in the streets and merchants were selling their products as fast as they could. Everything was normal in Egypt; well at least outside of the palace….

"What do you mean, they are going to be late!" A raging pharaoh stalked down the halls, his poor priest trying to keep up.

"My Pharaoh, we don't know why but a messenger came telling us of their sudden disappearance. They should have been on the camel route at dawn. We have scouts looking for their caravan."

The Pharaoh sighed, "You better hope they find them, or it will be your head!" The Pharaoh stalked off door the corridor.

"What will I do if they don't find them?" The Priest ran down another corridor, hoping to find some way to please his Pharaoh and save his head.

Atemu watched out his balcony window waiting to see the Prince and his caravan. He had already heard about them disappearing, but thought nothing of it. Atemu stepped away from the balcony and headed down to breakfast.

Yugi sat on his horse bored out of his mind. Mana was right beside him looking just as tired as he was. It was a long trip and they should have been there by now, but his father had insisted they stay off the Camel Route till they got to the city. Apparently his father was worried about people on the road would slow their way to the palace. Yugi highly doubted this, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. One of the guards of the caravan swiftly rode up to the King of Lower Egypt.

"My lord! There are raiders about 2 miles back. They will catch up to us in no time!"

The Pharaoh gave a swift order. "I want half of the guardsman to be ready behind us, I want my wife and son protected."

"Father! What about Mana! Don't let be left alone."

"It is matter of the royal family's safety son and I will not have servants be protected over you!"

Yugi was about to respond when a guard came and swiftly led his horse to the front of the caravan. What happened next took everyone by surprise. Raiders were coming up over the hill is front of them charging toward the royal family.

The Pharaoh was left with little time to move his guards, by the time the guards were in the front of the caravan. The raiders were upon them. Fight after fight broke out, Yugi instinctively looked for Mana to make sure she was all right, she was on her horse as well trying to get away from the turmoil. The guard watching Yugi was slain. Yugi ran his horse out of the way of the raiders but one of them followed him and knocked him off his horse.

Yugi cried out in pain, the ground was cracked and hard and it hurt his back. Yugi watched helpless as the raider bore down on him. Before he even knew he had a long gash going down his stomach. He watched as the raider's sword started to come down upon him. Mana flew out of nowhere and knocked the raider off his feet.

"Go Yugi! Just go get yourself out of here, I'll be fine."

Yugi reluctantly heeded Mana's words and started to run. A guard rode up to him and set him on his horse, the guard immediately sped away towards the palace.

"Where are you taking me?" Yugi asked breathlessly, his chest was hurting him really badly.

"To The Pharaoh or Upper Egypt's palace. You need medical treatment and I'm not going to see you die, at least while I can help it."

Atemu was sitting in the entryway to the palace. His father had told him to watch for the caravan and greet them when they came. He looked at the horizon; the sun was already starting to set. It didn't look like 'his prince' was coming today. Suddenly a horse was galloping toward the palace down the main road. Atemu stood up and raced down the steps to see how it was. There on the horse sat a figure in uniform and in his arms was a young man about his age, wearing a crown. _The Prince!_ Atemu immediately walked up to the guard and helped him get Yugi down.

"What happened? Where is the rest of the caravan?" Atemu looked up at the guard frantically.

The guard gave a swift reply, "Raiders. Prince Yugi needs medical attention. Please take care of him. I have to go back to save my Pharaoh." With that the guard set off.

Atemu looked at the prince, who was leaning on him heavily. "Lets get you to the infirmary, alright?"

Yugi gave a small nod and started to walk with Atemu up the steps.

"Where is Atemu?"

"My wife, he is outside waiting for the caravan to arrive."

Just after the Pharaoh spoke those words, Atemu came in with a now unconscious Yugi in his arms. "Father, the caravan was attacked by raiders. One of the guardsmen brought the Prince here. He has been inured by one of the raiders."

"Well than what are you waiting for? Take him to the infirmary right now!"

"Yes father" Atemu walked out and head down the long corridor to the infirmary to see Isis, the head healer of the royal family.

After Isis treated Yugi's knife wound she left Atemu to wait for him to wake. Now that Atemu was alone he looked at his future husband. His hair was almost identical to his own minus the streaks of blonde in the mass of black hair. Yugi had slightly tanned skin as if it was forced upon him to have it. Yugi started to blink open to his eyes trying to get the room into focus.

"Where am I?" Yugi mumbled, looking up at Atemu.

"You are in the infirmary, Isis has treated you already. She says you should be fine in a week or two."

"Oh. You're Atemu aren't you?"

"Yes, your fiancé, who is going to marry you in a week." Atemu chuckled when he heard Yugi give a small laugh.

"I guess we are really in for it huh? We don't know each other, and here we are just waiting to get married. Though it is an odd sort of arranged marriage."

"Yes, it is. Well my friend lets get out of here. The infirmary is too gloomy to be talking in."

Atemu showed Yugi the whole palace; they finally ended up in the throne room. Atemu was currently showing Yugi the window that viewed the whole city; the sand from the Sahara in the distance was glimmering from the evening sun upon it.

Yugi sighed in awe of the breathtaking view. "This is amazing, the sun of Ra shines brighter here then I've ever seen. Your city is blessed."

"I suppose for someone who doesn't live here you would think that." Atemu chuckled, surprised at how impressed Yugi was at such little things.

The sound of a regal voice traveled over to the pair, "Getting along well I see? I told you Atemu that you would like him. You will love him in time."

Both Atemu and Yugi blushed but Atemu spoke up, "Father I really think you should keep your comments to yourself."

"I might do that, if I choose. The raiders have been captured and killed. Prince Yugi's family should be coming shortly. There has been one casualty though. One of the woman servants was killed by a raider."

Yugi's heart clenched in worry, "Pharaoh, do you know that name of the woman?"

"Yes, I think her named was Nepher… or something."

Yugi's breathing returned to normal, relief washing over him that Mana was okay.

"Did you know her Prince?"

"…No, Pharaoh, I did not. I think it is getting a little late. I'm going to turn in early tonight. Pharaoh, where am I staying?"

"Well, that's a trivial question. You will be staying in Atemu's room, where else would you?"

Atemu interjected he father, "I take it you have had sleeping arrangements made in my room for Yugi."

"No Atemu, his sleeping arrangements are well established in your room. He will of course be sleeping in your bed. "

Atemu stood there open mouthed. His father kept throwing new things at him and he couldn't catch a single one thrown.

"You should be able to show him your chambers Atemu. Have a restful night" With that the Pharaoh walked off a slight smile on his lips.

Yugi and Atemu had gotten ready for bed and were now lying in the luxurious bed staring at the ceiling, each lost in their own thoughts. Atemu was thinking about how much his life had changed and how everything had seemed to come apart. Atemu was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard a soft noise. Atemu looked over to his right and saw Yugi had walked out to the balcony and was hugging his knees to his chest while looking out into the city. Curious, Atemu walked over to the balcony and sat down beside Yugi.

"Something wrong Yugi?"

Yugi jumped slightly at the sound of Atemu's voice, "I'm sorry, I must have woke you. I'm alright, I just couldn't get to sleep."

"You too eh? So what do you think about this whole marriage thing Yugi?"

"It is the best for my people and if this is what they need, then I'm not one to oppose. I wish I had known about this sooner though, don't you? It was a little weird meeting you though. It was almost like seeing you and going 'and you are…? Atemu is it? Oh well…um very pleased to meet you my fiancé. "

Atemu laughed, "Yeah I learned about it yesterday, I think I'm still in shock."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because every time I see my father and he brings the subject up. All I can seem to do is gape like a big fish out of water." Atemu chuckled whilst Yugi laughed beside him.

"I think I was like that too, but Mana helped I guess."

"Who is Mana?"

"My moth… caretaker. My parents pay her to take care of me. She has been with me ever since I was about five. She is more like a parent then they will ever be I guess."

"Yeah? I have something similar to that. I've got Mahado, a middle aged sarcastic ass."

Yugi laughed, "You sound like you like him a lot."

"Oh I do, it's more like a love-hate relationship. An old couple I guess you could say. Constantly bickering but never really breaking up."

"An old couple? I guess I'll have to meet this Mahado of yours. He sounds intriguing."

"Yeah, intriguing is a good word to use."

Interesting? I was going to end this chapter on a sad note but at the last minute I changed like half of this. I think it ended up better. I'm sorry if my "humor" isn't funny. But I really wanted to get this out sooner rather then later. I've edited this chapter changing how it was going to go so many times that I figured that I should just let it go and see what happens next chapters. Thank once again to all my reviewers!


	3. Mahado? Interested?

Thank you once again to all my reviewers. I really appreciate it! I know the last chapter wasn't as well written, as I would have liked it. It was one of those chapters where I know what I wanted to happen but putting it down on paper was harder then it sounded. I kept changing what was going to happen and every time I thought that things were happening too soon to have such things happen. I could have ended the previous chapter on a really sad note, but I just thought it was too soon for something like that. So now I' starting this chapter because chapter 2 was a lost cause I think.

I wanted to add this: I am really interested in Egyptology so I know quite a lot of things about Egypt. I think the Egyptians were a very advanced people and I think all their religious beliefs and just their modern day life was really interesting.

Thanks to all my reviewers. I really appreciate it! I wanted to say in particular Abbey/Quill Masters: Your review gave me a lot of advice, which I really approve of. Thank you so much! You also guessed what I was going to have happen, I kept writing that and I couldn't quite get it to be believable that Atemu would comfort Yugi. I wanted to but it didn't really seem like it was a growing bond because they just met like 2 hours beforehand. I felt when Atemu comforted him it seemed kind of like he was there and that was the only reason he comforted him. I also have things planned for Mana in future chapters! I have a plot set out and I am amazed how far I want to take this. So enough of my babbling!

MY RA! I forgot the disclaimer! I'm such a bad person! AHHHH

I do not own Yu-gi-oh (I mean if I did do you really think I'd be writing fan fiction about it? No….)

Gems of Amethyst and Ruby Mahado? 

Yugi woke with his head on Atemu's chest. He smiled to himself remembering the conversation he and Atemu had. He wasn't as worried about the wedding now, he knew he could spend that rest of his life with Atemu as his friend. Yugi wanted something more though, if he was going to spend the rest of his life married to someone, he wanted it to be love. He wanted it to be real. Sighing Yugi raised his head and looked out at the city. The sun was just beginning to rise; merchants were setting up their shops for the day.

Yugi looked at Atemu, whose strong features were at peace. No frown of worry could be seen on his face. Yugi felt happy knowing Atemu was peaceful in his rest. To Yugi Atemu seemed concerned about everything that was going on. Whenever that subject was brought up between them they only joked about it. Now it was fast becoming a reality. They couldn't hide the fact that in 5 days they were going to married.

Atemu opened his eyes to see Yugi looking at him worriedly, "Something wrong? I know we accidentally fell asleep out here on the balcony, but that shouldn't have you worried."

"I was just thinking…"

"About what?"

"The wedding."

"Oh." Atemu looked at Yugi and saw he was actually serious about the wedding. He really wanted to talk to someone. Not someone, but him. "Well what are you worried about?"

"I guess I always thought that if you were going to get married it was for love. It would be because I would want to be with them forever because I knew they loved me…I guess I'm being a bit stupid huh?"

"Maybe, but not to me. I know what you mean, but wouldn't you want to spend the rest of your life with your friends?"

"You're right Atemu, I would. Thanks."

"Your welcome. I suppose we should go down to breakfast." Atemu stood up and offered Yugi his hand, which he took with a small smile. Atemu held Yugi's hand till they reached the door where opened the door and they both headed to the kitchen.

After breakfast Atemu took Yugi to meet Mahado, who was currently busy writing something at his desk.

"Mahado are you too busy to meet someone?"

"That depends." Answered Mahado.

"On what exactly?"

"Would this be **_your_** Prince Yugi?"

Yugi answered him in a polite tone, "Yes Mahado, Atemu thought I should meet you."

"Well Yugi, as you know I'm Mahado, Atemu's minder." Atemu glared at Mahado on his last remark, whilst Yugi chuckled. "I'm sorry that I can't talk more to you but I have a lot of work to do. Just make sure you watch your back with Atemu behind you, you never know what he could do. If he tries anything Yugi, tell him to wait till after the wedding." Mahado laughed and started back on his work.

Atemu was about to respond but Yugi grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room. Yugi kept walking with Atemu beside him, with their hands still intertwined. Yugi reached the palace courtyard and turned to Atemu. "I'm sorry, I was just stopping you before you said something you might regret." Both were still flushed from Mahado's last statement. Yugi realized he was still holding Atemu's hand; he flushed as he slid his hand away from Atemu's.

"You are probably right, I might have killed Mahado if it wasn't for you." Atemu chortled at the thought. "Though it wouldn't have been the first time for me to try."

Yugi laughed and looked around the courtyard, "This courtyard seems almost as old as King Narmer** 1**. It is amazing."

Atemu looked at Yugi's face that was shining with wonder, "It probably does, the palace is the same as it was when it was first created, only a few things have been added, though nothing changed."

"I didn't really think Upper Egypt was this different compared to Lower Egypt. Everything here shows the past, but with a glow of the present… what am I saying? I must sound stupid right Atemu?"

"No, you are right. That is what I think of Upper Egypt but I've never been one to voice it aloud." Both boys looked out the window to the West to see the setting sun of Ra.

"There you are! Are you coming to dinner or am I going to have to force you two love birds to come in?"

Atemu and Yugi spun around and saw Atemu's father. Before Atemu could say something rude Yugi stepped up and apologized, "I'm sorry my Pharaoh, we did not mean to inconvenience you in any way."

"Quite all right! You see Atemu? Your lover is polite, you should listen to him more." The Pharaoh strode off in the direction of the dinner hall.

A blushing Yugi turned to Atemu, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for him… I…"

"It's okay Yugi I'm glad you said something. I swear to Ra if he keeps saying things like that I'll… I'll… I don't know what I'd do but I'd do something…" Yugi laughed at Atemu.

"Come on lets get some dinner before you say anything else to embarrass yourself, _lover_."

Yugi started off in the direction of where the Pharaoh had gone. Atemu just stood there looking at Yugi's back open mouthed. _Was he hitting on me? Or was he joking. He sounded so…so…seductive? Oh what am I thinking! I'm so confused…_

"You coming? Or are you going to keep gaping at my body?" Yugi laughed at Atemu's flushed face and ran back. He grabbed Atemu's hand and started walking. "You know I can't hold your hand forever because I don't know where the dining hall is."

Atemu had been focusing on Yugi's hand in his own, and then when he heard Yugi talk to him he started and looked up. "Oh, right come on." Atemu lead Yugi to the dining hall through it all he didn't let go of Yugi's hand.

Dinner had started and Yugi and Atemu were eating modestly trying to stay unnoticed by their parents. They were currently listening to their parents talking about the wedding when suddenly they both heard things they wish they hadn't.

"I'm glad are sons are getting along well. They look so sweet together. Has Atemu asked about the heir thing yet? Yugi already asked me and he was appalled at what I said." Yugi's father laughed while Atemu's chuckled.

Atemu's father looked across at Atemu and saw him listening with interest. "Yes, I haven't told Atemu about the mistress thing yet. He should be fine however."

"Mistress? What do you mean?" Atemu was looking at his father angrily.

"Atemu my son, we will find someone in the palace who is of high enough status for you to have an heir. Yugi will still be your husband though. It isn't anything big."

"What do you mean nothing big? Have a child with someone I don't know, or even love! I can't do that. Father you are out of your mind."

"No Atemu you are." He cast a stern look at his son for speaking so rashly towards him, "You know your place and you need to get used to it. I am your father and I make the decisions around here."

"Excuse me Pharaoh, may I take Atemu outside to cool off?"

"That would be an excellent idea Prince, thank you."

"Oh Yugi dear? Could you come here before going outside?"

Yugi went to his mother and she whispered something in his ear that made him turn beet red. All the adults in the room laughed at Yugi and Atemu grabbed Yugi's hand and rushed the both of them out of the dining hall. They shut the door behind them and heard the adults still laughing and talking.

"Did you see that? Atemu was holding his hand! Oh they are so sweet together. I can't wait for the wedding!"

Atemu and Yugi didn't want to hear anymore and made their way to their bedroom. They both say on the bed and looked at each other. Both were giving a silent thank you to the other.

"Maybe we should start eating earlier and avoid them Atemu. I don't know how many more _'love'_ comments I can take."

"Yeah me neither. I think that is like the fifth time you've saved me from saying something stupid."

Yugi laughed and said, "Nope only three, you helped me too with my mother." Yugi blushed again thinking about what his mother had said.

They both got ready for an early night and they lay in bed looking at each other and talking.

"Yugi?" Atemu looked imploringly at Yugi.

"What?"

"What did your mother say to you?"

"Oh. I don't think you'd really want to know. She really shouldn't have said that…"

"Come on, tell me!"

"Fine…" Yugi mumbled and said something else but Atemu couldn't catch what he said he leaned closer and Yugi said it again. "She said 'I bet you can't _wait _for the wedding night!" Yugi blushed again but watch Atemu's face.

"She said that? Your own mother? Oh my Ra! Our parents have gone mad with this whole wedding thing."

"I know, but what can we do? Nothing, at least that's what I think. I guess we just let it happen."

Atemu silently agreed and they both lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling till sleep overcame them both.

(I was going to end it there, but I think I'm going to add this for all you people who want to see some fluff. Believe I'm going to get there! And farther!)

Yugi woke late at night and found that he wasn't cold; in fact he was very warm. He opened his eyes only to find he was pressed to Atemu's chest. Yugi blushed furiously he looked up and saw that Atemu had his face buried in his hair. Yugi looked back at Atemu's chest and couldn't help but marvel. He felt Atemu stir; he quickly closed his eyes feigning sleep. He wanted to see what Atemu would do.

Atemu woke from some sudden movement and found himself clutching Yugi tightly to his chest, with his face buried into Yugi's hair. He pulled his face away and looked at Yugi, he was sleeping peacefully and looked content. Atemu couldn't help but feel comfortable. Yugi snuggled closer bringing a faint blush to his cheeks. He slowly closed his eyes and buried his face back in Yugi's silky hair.

_So he is interested in me,_ Yugi thought. Yugi put his hand on Atemu's chest and felt his soft tanned skin. He slowly moved his hand up to Atemu's face and stroked it gently. Even in the dark he could see Atemu's strong features and he couldn't help but blush. _I think I'm beginning to have a crush. He is just so handsome I couldn't help myself from touching him._ _Is what I'm doing wrong? Teasing him and cuddling with him. No… it isn't. He is my fiancé and I have the right to touch him don't I? Oh Ra, what am I going to do? I just can't help but think that I am interested to in where this relationship is going._ Yugi fell asleep with his confused thoughts running through his head, little did he know that Atemu was awake and had saw and felt everything Yugi had done. Atemu smiled happily and went to sleep.

King Narmer was the first recorded Pharaoh of Egypt, though some believe it might have been a man called Menes.

Awww, I bet I made some people happy? I couldn't help but put that. I think Atemu's parents are funny especially Atemu's dad. I enjoy making his character like that. I know Yugi is slightly OC by teasing Atemu, but I really think that he should. It just feels right. Lol Well I'm off to go to stuff!


	4. Abtu?

Hey! Thanks once again to all you people who reviewed! I must be grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland when I read them! I must say that this was a hard chapter to write because I wanted to move forward but I didn't want to rush into anything. So I hope you like it. This is a little short but I didn't want to drag out useless stuff.

I thought I should mention this (reviewer brought it to mind!) Lower Egypt is in fact above Upper Egypt. Why you might ask? The Nile flows north not south so basically it flows backwards. So Upper Egypt was SE Africa while Lower Egypt is above that. Now the reason that Yugi was marveling in the history was because often times when a new Pharaoh came they would cover the previous Pharaoh to make themselves more glorified and recognized. Not all of them did though. There was only ONE Pharaoh and I know I changed that but I really didn't want to write a story saying, "Yugi was a Prince of another Country…" That would sound stupid to me. Egypt also would never try to join forces with another country a Pharaoh would try to conquer (and most likely succeed) to bring more land to Egypt. I figured that it would have been a wise thing to have two Pharaohs because then you could know that you would have control of the whole country. But it could be bad because the two Pharaohs would probably disagree and fight creating a civil war.

I should probably stop because I could go on forever. History is really cool. (In my opinion. Lol)

I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters. I'm serious though when I say if I owned Yu-gi-oh I wouldn't be here. I'd probably be in some fancy house living it up. But I'm not… sigh boring house…

Just a warning: Yugi and Atemu's fathers get a little out of hand on the teasing nothing real bad but yeah…

Gems of Amethyst and Ruby

Chapter 4: Abtu?

Yugi woke to find that Atemu was still holding him to his chest tightly. Yugi couldn't remember when he had slept this well. He smiled to himself as he watched Atemu's face. Yugi couldn't help but think of last night; _maybe this isn't such a bad thing. I can see myself with Atemu more clearly then I could before. Does Atemu see it the same way? I know he is interested but does he really want to take this farther then the casual glance and touch? _Yugi's eyes drifted shut in thought whilst Atemu woke.

Atemu found he was in the same position as last night and Yugi was still asleep. Atemu didn't want to wake Yugi so he lay there thinking about Yugi's actions of the previous night. _When he touched my face… it felt so … right? I don't know what to think now… I thought we were going o be friends, but it feels like we are becoming more. The wedding is in 4 days… that is too soon. _ Atemu pulled himself out of his thoughts to find Yugi looking at him concernedly. "Are you all right Atemu?"

"I'm fine Yugi, comfortable? I know you were last night."

Yugi blushed brightly at Atemu but soon found a way to get him back, "Yes I'm comfortable my **_lover. _**I know you are wondering what part I'd take on our wedding night." Yugi got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. Atemu followed Yugi over to the bathroom door.

"Part for what?" Atemu looked at Yugi confused.

Yugi stuck his head outside the door for one last comment. "Submissive." Yugi closed the door on Atemu's shocked face.

_WHAT? Submissive? Is he serious, is he still playing with me? I'm not going to let him win. He may think he has the last word but he is wrong. Today I will win, no more of his teasing. I'll leave him speechless. _With those promising thoughts Atemu dressed and headed down to breakfast.

Yugi joined Atemu for breakfast and they talked amiably. The morning was pretty uneventful, for Yugi and Atemu had left the table when their parents entered the room. They only heard snatches of conversation something about Abtu (1) and some criminals.

Yugi and Atemu went to the courtyard and sat on a bench. Neither was talking just simply enjoying the other's company. Atemu decided now was the best chance to get Yugi back. He turned toward Yugi, "Lover? It's beautiful outside and the sun is shining upon your radiant face."

Yugi laughed and answered, "If you think you can pick me up with a one liner like that, you are sadly mistaken! That was one of the…" Atemu swiftly silenced Yugi by kissing him full of the lips. Atemu had only meant to get back at Yugi but now that he could taste Yugi's subtle lips, he couldn't get enough. Surprising enough to Atemu Yugi did not pull away he deepened the kiss further. Once Yugi was over his initial surprise, he wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck, while Atemu's came and encircled his waist. The kiss ended all too soon. (I know all too soon for you readers eh? I know I know! )

Yugi pulled away from Atemu and stood, "You will have to wait till the wedding night for more my lover. I'm afraid if I stay longer this might go farther my prince. Good Afternoon." Yugi walked out of the courtyard leaving a blushing Atemu in his wake.

Atemu couldn't believe it! _What was Yugi doing? He… I… I was supposed to get him back and yet again he twists it to his own advantage! He is too cunning. Worst of all I don't even know if it's real. I don't want Yugi to just be kidding, but if I really mean that does that mean I'm falling in love? Oh Ra! What am I to do? Should I talk to Yugi? How could I bring up a subject like that? _All these questions were running through his head in a great race, though it didn't seem like the race would be over for quite some time.

Yugi watched Atemu from indoor; he seemed lost in his own thoughts. _Why am I doing this? I don't want to hurt him but it seems that's what I am doing. Are we just playing a game? I suppose that's what you could call it. A twisted game, but a game nonetheless. Was Atemu just trying to gain a few points by kissing him? What was I doing kissing him back? Was I trying to win or was that…I'm falling, straight into love. That's what it is. I'm trying to provoke his feelings. _Even with these thoughts Yugi still doubted himself. He looked back up at Atemu only to find he was gone.

Dinner was a quiet affair well at least at Atemu's and Yugi's end. Neither spoke to the other. Both were still confused about the earlier events of the day. On the other side of the table the two pharaohs and their respective wives were having a heated conversation. There conversation wasn't about each other or about their sons. They were both talking about the defiling of Abtu.

"I swear criminals are getting bolder and bolder these days. Attempting to destroy the seat of Osiris!"

"Osiris will not be merciful when they come to their test at the scales. Hopefully sooner then later."

"Yes, I agree to that. Now lets talk about happier business shall we? Yugi, Atemu, why are you so quiet tonight I'd have thought after last night you would talkative."

Yugi and Atemu immediately looked up at Atemu's father. Yugi remained silent but Atemu was more vocal with his thoughts. "What do you mean father? Have you been spying on us?"

Atemu's father chuckled loudly as did the other adults. "No I wasn't spying. I thought I heard a noise down the hall and I went to see if you two were okay. I obviously didn't disturb your rest; you must not have noticed me. I'm so happy you love each other."

The rest of the adults at the table silently agreed. Yugi and Atemu simply excused themselves and left. They wisely didn't listen to what their parents said after they left.

Yugi and Atemu walked down the hallway silent as statues. Yugi occasionally looked at Atemu. Atemu simply looked sad and confused. Yugi resolved he would have to talk to Atemu tonight.

Yugi watched Atemu, as he got ready for bed that night. He sighed heavily then sat against the wall of the balcony. He buried his face in his knees while the wind blew his hair.

"Something wrong?"

Yugi looked up to find Atemu kneeling down beside him concern etched on his face.

"I'm fine, just tired I guess."

"Yeah, hey can we talk?"

"Sure, about what though?"

"Us." Yugi let his head fall again, he wasn't expecting talking to Atemu this soon. He would just have to talk to him, even if he was ready.

Atemu sat down beside Yugi and started to pore out of the thoughts that had been running through his head. All the things he had though about, was Yugi just playing some game or was it real. Atemu finished and looked at Yugi who was smiling lightly at him.

"Atemu, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I guess I was just confused about what I felt. When you kissed me it pushed me into wanting to know if I loved you. I guess the answer scared me."

"What was that answer?"

"I…couldn't tell. It was one kiss, I…" Yugi looked over at Atemu with a small smile. Atemu returned that and leaned down.

"Well let's see if we can find out…"

Atemu leaned over towards him Yugi met him half way. Yugi's eyes willing shut as he fell deeper and deeper in to the kiss. Atemu tasted addicting to Yugi and he couldn't get enough. Atemu gently pulled away and looked at Yugi expectantly.

"Do you know now?"

"This arranged marriage isn't such a bad thing is it?"

Atemu nodded and kissed Yugi again, oblivious to the fact that they were being watched from above.

"That's my boy!" a loud voice boomed from above them. Yugi and Atemu furiously pulled apart and looked up. Both fathers were leaning out the balcony window watching them with smiles on their faces.

"Atemu! Just think you only have to wait two days!"

"Let him keep his virginity!"

Yugi blushed bright red at Atemu's father's voice. He quickly pulled Atemu inside and shut the balcony doors only to hear more form their parents.

"Oh come on! Where is the show?"

"Only two days Atemu! Then you can do what ever you want to him!"

Atemu yanked Yugi away from the doors and pulled him onto the bed where they both lay there fighting off their blushes. A good half hour passed before their father's voice's died away.

Atemu was the first to speak, "I'm so glad they finally shut up!"

Yugi laughed then turned to Atemu, "I guess they would have found out sooner or later."

"Yeah, I guess we can't get away from them can we?"

"What do you mean? We came inside we are fine for now."

"Sorry to have to tell you but the past five minutes they have been watching us through the door. Shall I go shut tit?"

"If you don't I will!" It was Atemu who laughed this time as he shut the door in his father's face. Anger protests were heard but finally they died away.

"You know I think we might actually be alone."

"It'd be a miracle Atemu. I'm so tired I'm going to take a nice hot bath then I'm going to bed!"

"Go ahead. I'm skipping the bath and going to sleep."

About a half hour later Yugi came out of the bathroom and had gotten into bed but he couldn't fall asleep. He didn't wan to wake Atemu so he simply laid of his side looking out the balcony window. He was almost scared out of his skin when warm arms wrapped around him. He turned over to find that Atemu had grabbed him in his sleep. H smiled softly as he cuddled into Atemu's chest. _Atemu will be surprised tomorrow!_ Yugi found that he could sleep now in comfort with Atemu.

Well more fluff! Yay! I know Yugi is a little more ambitious then he usually is but I kind of like him teasing Atemu. You don't know how tempted I was for one of their fathers to yell out "Lover-boy!" But I didn't! Lol I hope some of this was humorous to you guys.

The Greeks called this place Abydos. It was the seat of worship of Osiris (King of the Dead). It was also called Busiris, "the house of Osiris". Egyptian tradition says that the sun ended his daily journey at Abydos, and entered into the underworld here, through a gap in the mountains called "peq". In the 12th dynasty it was believed that the souls of the dead entered into the afterlife here.

Next chapter is going to be great and pretty soon you guys will get to the part you wanted, The Wedding! I hope this didn't happen to fast but I never really realized how hard it is to keep it going with out something happening. I just want to correct something that A LOT of people do they say that Atemu has silk sheets. Egyptians didn't have silk. Silk originated in the orient and Egypt was not trading that far. The farthest the Egyptians ever ventured was just below Turkey but that is not a proven fact.

Mana is coming in the next chapter I think…


	5. Me a thief?

WOW I'm on chapter five already! Cool…. I know where this story is going and just to let you guys know I think I'm going to make a sequel (I know already planning the future) I might do that or this story might be really long…. lol

Thanks once again to my loyal reviewers! And my new ones! I love reading your reviews! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. I'm planning on making this chapter longer than the previous ones because I kind of noticed I'm getting in the bad habit of they get up then they eat breakfast go to the courtyard then eat dinner go to bed. So not wanting to stay in the loop I'm going to go out of the box I was going to bed when I came up with the idea so hope you guys like.

In case you guys were confused Yugi is from Lower Egypt while Atemu is from Upper Egypt.

By the way one reviewer suggested a lemon. I'm wondering who is interested cuz if enough people are I will write one. It won't be for a while I think…. But if you want me to write one simply say so in your review! One other thing is anyone interested in having Set and Jou in the story together? I think that coupling is kind of cute. I have a plot and I think I could use them but I want to know what you guys think. Here you are:

I still don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters. Cuz if I did I'd be rich and thinking "Wow I made a good decision in making that show…."

Me a thief?

Two days had passed and every morning Atemu kept finding Yugi pressed to his chest. It had become a sort of routine that neither minded but wouldn't admit enjoying it. Every morning Yugi would give Atemu some sort of sarcastic comment but Atemu found them more amusing then embarrassing. Both had reached a silent understanding of the other and now Atemu found himself getting Yugi back.

"_Comfortable _Atemu? I know I was." Yugi got up from the bed and went into the bathroom while Atemu called back.

"Extremely comfortable my love I imagine we will both be more than comfortable after the wedding."

Atemu had come to terms with this unusual arranged marriage. He was now appreciating who Yugi was. Every day he spent with Yugi he learned something else about him. He notice so many appealing features that he had failed to see before. To Atemu, Yugi had the brightest eyes of any person in Egypt. Yugi had a large heart that he did not hide for anyone, and Atemu was no exception.

Yugi and Atemu were bored. They had walked to the courtyard as they usually did but there was nothing to do today at all. A woman stood in the doorway that Atemu did not recognize, though Yugi did. Yugi ran forward and hugged the woman fiercely.

"I missed you so much," he murmured. Yugi noticed Atemu's perplexed expression and

"Atemu, this is Mana. I told you about here, remember?"

"Yes, good to meet you Mana."

Mana smiled down at them both, "And you, would you look at this place? You palace is amazing!"

Yugi looked up at Mana with a questioning expression, "Where have you been? I've missed you."

Mana hugged Yugi tightly and said "Your father thought it wise to send me back to the palace to send word to the rest of the guard to watch out for the return of the raiders."

"I thought they were all killed Mana."

"Sadly enough Yugi they weren't. I expect there are more of them then what came to attack us. Getting on to happier business how are you two?"

Yugi and Atemu smiled. "We are just fine Mana, however we are bored out of our minds, right Yugi?"

Yugi gave a small chuckle and nodded. "Have any ideas Mana?"

"Well not that I'm the one telling you this but what if you went out into the city?"

Yugi stared incredulously at Mana, "The city? You of all people are suggesting this? Why would you…?"

"Let's go." Came the blunt reply form Atemu.

"You want to go Atemu?" Yugi looked up at Atemu almost excitedly.

"We always stay in the palace and you haven't been in the city at all. Come on it will be fun trust me."

"I trust you but what about our parents? They aren't going to let us go, you know that."

"Then we'll add some more fun to it."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked skeptically.

"Sneak out, we can out through the courtyard the window is only about a 6 foot drop to the ground. This is the lowest window in the whole palace."

"I guess we could we just have to be back before dinner right?"

"Right Yugi. So you want to go?" Atemu smiled brightly when he saw Yugi's nod. Yugi gave Mana one last parting hug before going over to the window and jumping down. Atemu went over to the window then said his good bye to Mana.

Atemu landed on his feet initially, but all too soon he fell back. He looked up at Yugi's cry of laughter. Atemu pulled Yugi down next to him and put a hand over his mouth.

"SHH! We don't want to get caught now! We haven't gone into the city."

"I'm sorry Atemu, but I didn't know my lover was so clumsy!"

"Why you…!" Yugi ran off in the direction of the city with Atemu on his tail.

Yugi and Atemu had spent hours looking and laughing at all the things for sale in town. They were currently looking at a man's collection of wesekhs (1), necklaces, and pendants. Yugi was looking at some that seemed very familiar he whispered to Atemu,

"You know I would be willing to bet he some sort of Tomb Robber. These are very well crafted and look to belong to royalty or at least a noble. He might even be a thief, I guess he doesn't expect us to come out in the market, because he certainly isn't afraid of showing people he has them."

"Well we aren't really supposed to be out here but no one specifically said not to…"

Yugi laughed as they both started off away from the shop. They were about halfway down the street when a loud shout was heard.

"THEIF! He stole one of my necklaces! Catch him!"

Atemu and Yugi sped around and realized the guards were chasing after them. Atemu grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him along the many streets of Egypt. It was quite some time before they lost the guards but once they did they sat on the ground catching their breath.

"Why did you pull me away Atemu? We could have explained to them who we are and they would have-."

"Taken us back to the palace to our _parents_. Make sense to you know Yugi? If they had caught us our parents would have been furious knowing we got out. Then we would never get another opportunity to. I don't know about you but this is the most fun I've had with anyone in a long time. Wouldn't you want to do this again?"

"Yeah I like being out here, with…you."

Atemu looked up at Yugi and smiled. "Then I take it we will be doing this more often?"

"I would hope so." Unconsciously Atemu and Yugi had moved closer to each other and were extremely close. Atemu looked at Yugi and couldn't help but think_, he has such beautiful eyes. _Before Atemu could stop himself, he had leaned in those final few inches and captured Yugi's lips with his own.

Yugi was anything but surprised, in fact he was happy. Yugi eagerly added more passion to their sudden kiss. When Atemu and Yugi finally broke away they both were sporting bright blushes. Yugi pulled Atemu up and they started to walk toward the palace. Yugi was watching Atemu and was pleased to see a smile on his face. A pair of hands suddenly pulled Yugi violently back. When Yugi cried out Atemu immediately turned around and observed the situation.

A man of tall stature wearing shabby robes had Yugi with a knife to his throat. Yugi looked shocked but unafraid he was struggling violently in the man's grasp but he stopped when the blade grazed his skin. The cut wasn't as shallow as Atemu could have hoped but it wouldn't kill Yugi.

"Now what do we have here? A bener hem-netjer? (2) Or maybe someone of a higher rank. I suggest you give me what I want before I end your little lover's life. If you try to stop me then you will have this knife through his ib (3)"

Atemu growled viciously but made no move toward the man.

"Name your terms iew. (4). If you harm him you will be my eternal kheftey (5)"

"I would chose your words carefully _Prince_, or I will kill him. You don't want that do you? I am a vulgar man in your eyes, only because I was not as blessed by Ra as you. I live my life on the streets in poverty. I am not a greedy man, I only want a small sum that will keep me living a healthy life."

Atemu was infuriated, he didn't' know what to do with this vulgar abomination. He had to do something he couldn't just stand here and let Yugi die not while he could help it. He had come to no conclusion as to what he could do when a voice suddenly called out.

"You will get no sum and you will promptly let go of the Prince Yugi or it will be your head!"

The man swiftly turned himself around with Yugi still writhing in his grasp. Mahado was holding his sword and was looking quite menacing. This man knew when he was dealing with trouble and Mahado was no exception. He promptly threw Yugi into a nearby wall while releasing his knife with an audible thud to the ground.

"I suggest you get on your way before I take you to the palace." The man scampered off, showing that he was a man who valued his own skin highly. (6) " Now I suggest you two hurry to the palace before your disappearance is noticed."

"Your letting us go?" Atemu asked while helping Yugi from the ground.

"Yes, but don't plan on me doing it again. Now Yugi is that cut bad?"

Yugi shook his head but he immediately wished he hadn't. His head hurt horribly from the impact into the wall.

Yugi and Atemu got into the palace without any trouble and were both sitting out on the balcony enjoying one another's company. Yugi was rubbing the side of his head ruefully while Atemu watched him with concern.

"Are you sure you're alright Yugi?"

"Yes Atemu I'll just have a headache for the rest of the day. I just hope our parents won't notice the cut on my neck."

The cut that Yugi had suffered wasn't serious but it very easy to notice. Atemu had come to the idea that Yugi could borrow one of his wesekhs and wear it for dinner. It was a simple solution and would make dinner an easy affair or so they thought.

Dinner was a formal affair tonight since tomorrow was the wedding. The parents were the worst yet for Yugi and Atemu.

"Oh the wedding is tomorrow! My son is to be married I am so happy. I'm sure you share my joy my husband."

"Yes I heartily do. Yugi will have everything he needs here. I know we will miss him but it is for the good of our country."

"Do not be worried my friend my son will take excellent care of Yugi. Do not feel that you are unwelcome in my house to visit. My kingdom will always be welcome for you."

"It sets my heart at ease knowing we can still see him."

Yugi and Atemu were trying to stifle their laughs. Atemu whispered to Yugi, "Miss you? They hardly know you!" Yugi had to cover his mouth and cough just to stop himself from laughing out loud. Atemu and Yugi were so busy preventing their laughs that they didn't notice that the conversation had turned towards them.

"Oh look at them dear! I wish that I were young again."

"They are blushing! So sweet, I can't imagine what will happen at the wedding."

Yugi and Atemu finally stopped sniggering enough to actually notice they were being talked about.

"So Yugi did Atemu give you that wesekh? That was one of his favorites if I recall…"

"You gave him a gift Atemu? How endearing!"

Yugi was blushing crimson but he replied in a happy voice, "Atemu thought I should wear something of his and I couldn't help but agree. I'm truly happy the wedding is tomorrow, then I will know everything is final."

"Atemu how sweet of you dear, well you two should get to bed for tomorrow will be an eventful day and _night._"

"Mother!" Atemu looked at his mother incredulously. Yugi however politely excused them both saying that they both should get to bed.

Back in their room Atemu and Yugi were laying in bed thinking of the next day. It was amazing how many days had passed. Yugi felt like he had known Atemu for years. They got along so well it was uncanny and Yugi couldn't help but think of their kiss in the city.

Atemu broke the silence with a chuckle, "They sounded so stupid! '_I'll miss him so much!' _how sappy was that?"

"Very much so my merwet (7)." Atemu blinked and stared at Yugi.

"Did you just call me merwet Yugi?"

"Yes I did, you have a problem with that?"

"No I don't….Good night …beloved."

1. Wesekh: a beaded collar, for jewelry purposes or ceremonial depending on how tthey were decorated and what they were made of.

2. Bener means sweet in Egyptian and hem-netjer means Gods servant. He basically was calling Yugi a type of priest, he only knew that Yugi was of some royal figure. Hence why he grabbed him! I know a good amount of Egyptian and am planning on using it because it makes the story more realistic to Egypt plus you guys get to learn Egyptian!

More Egyptian! Ib is heart.

Iew is dog Ha ha he called him a dog cuz he is all ragged! Lol I know I'm stupid cuz I find that funny…

Kheftey is enemy useful word!

Have you ever heard the phrase where someone will kill another man just to stay alive because he doesn't want to die? This is a way of basically saying that.

Merwet mean love!

Okay well sorry this took longer then I expected but I worked really hard on this. I hope it meets your expectations!


	6. Where have the days gone?

Well hello again everybody! Citrus Lover had a question about why the guy thought they stole something. Well here is your answer!

I don't think I described it as well as I should have but people in Egypt always wore jewelry it was something they never even thought about and so naturally Yugi and Atemu had some on. The guy was a tomb Robber (Not Bakura!) so he had jewelry from the royalties so he called them thieves. Make sense? Well now here is the eagerly awaited chapter! The Wedding…Which will be in an Egyptian sense, not like marriage nowadays. I did some research on what they did for weddings pretty interesting actually…

Where have the days gone?

Yugi awoke the morning of the wedding in and excited mood. He looked across to Atemu only to find that he was still sleeping peacefully. He smiled and silently slid out of bed as to not disturb Atemu. He started walking toward the bathroom when he heard a soft knock at the door. He swiftly changed direction and pulled the door open.

Mana was at the door smiling brightly. She grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him along down the corridor.

"Mana what are you doing? Where are we going?"

"Well Yugi if you walked a bit faster you would already be there! Now as to where we are going you are going to the other side of the palace as far away from Atemu as you could get within the palace walls."

"Why do I have to be away from him?"

"It is a long standing tradition of Atemu's dynasty that the pair to be married has to be separated till the time of the wedding."

"I guess that's okay…"

Atemu woke only to find that Yugi was not beside him, nor was he in the room. He had dressed and was about to go down to see if Yugi was in the kitchen when Mahado came in carrying Atemu's breakfast.

"What's the occasion Mahado? You never bring me breakfast, ever."

"Your wedding day besides, you aren't supposed to see Yugi till tonight at your wedding. We wouldn't want you to accidentally run into him. "

"Why can't I see him? We are the ones getting married, why are we separated?"

"It's a family tradition that you should know Atemu. Besides, we want to keep him pure just a little longer. You will have your chance tonight Atemu. Once you are married then and only then can you have him."

Atemu blushed bright crimson, whilst glaring at Mahado. He also made a swift note to keep his mouth shut. Mahado had also brought in Atemu's attire for the affair. According to Mahado Yugi would be wearing something very similar. Atemu was to wear a tan linen kilt with a crimson sash across the front. (Obviously I was going to make is crimson!) It was summer so Atemu would not be wearing a tunic of any sort. Across his bear chest would be a very intricate wesekah, golden wristbands upon his wrist would complete the outfit. It was a simple thing for him to wear but this was the tradition of weddings in Egypt. The weddings were not about how the person looked but about the person themselves.

Yugi and Atemu had already signed the contract of their marriage the day before. They were legally married but not religiously. The contract basically said that in the event of a divorce, Yugi would keep all his possessions as would Atemu and there would be no dispute. Divorces were actually quite rare though and everyone in the palace hoped this would be the case with Yugi and Atemu.

Yugi was being dressed by Mana, who was so excited she had dropped Yugi's clothes more than three times before Yugi took them from her. He smiled at her when she finally stopped fussing over him.

"I'm find Mana calm down. You've spent the whole afternoon dressing me I look fine."

"I know Yugi, I just want you to look your best for Atemu."

"He wouldn't care how I looked Mana."

"That is how it should be but this is your wedding and you only do this once. You should look handsome. You wouldn't want Atemu to show you up would you?"

"Mana!"

"You know I'm kidding with you Yugi."

"Why are you so excited Mana? I'm the one getting married not you."

"You are in every way that matters my son. I am happy if you are, also I know what may come _tonight."_

"What do you mean by that Mana?" asked Yugi a little too naively.

"Something involving Atemu and your bed."

"MANA! You need to stop hanging around our parents, honestly I don't know what is wrong with everyone!"

Mana laughed good-naturedly and left Yugi alone in his room. Yugi was still blushing furiously thinking about what Mana had said to him. _I wish Atemu were here. I guess I wouldn't be as nervous if he was here. I wonder if he has been hearing some of these… jokes. For my own sake I hope not…_

Before Yugi knew it he was standing in a room with his and Atemu's parents and a whole bunch of guests.. Now that he was moments away from the wedding he was scared to death and he didn't know why. _My Ra I never thought I'd be doing this. _Mana was beside him smiling brightly as happy as ever. Even though Yugi hadn't said anything he had been happy to hear Mana talk about him so affectionately earlier. A door on the left opened and to Yugi's relief (And to the readers I bet) Atemu appeared.

Once through the door Atemu saw that he was in a very beautifully decorated room. Two new crowns lay on a table with the symbol of Upper Egypt, the vulture, and the symbol of Lower Egypt, the snake. It was an odd sight to see the two symbols combined and for once Atemu realized the magnitude of their situation. If they did not marry then Egypt would remain forever divided. There would be countless civil wars and too many deaths to count.(1) Atemu looked over at Yugi and realized that the whole time Yugi understood why they needed to be married and that was why he was so acceptable of the whole situation. Atemu admired Yugi's devotedness to his country and his selflessness.

Atemu smiled brightly at Yugi now happier then ever. He couldn't quite place why he was so happy but he didn't care. The Priest came out through another door (wow what a lot of doors!) He started the ceremony with his usual regal air.

Yugi and Atemu only had eyes for each other. The whole time whilst the Priest was speaking they were looking at each other. Each were caught up in their own individual thoughts. All too soon silence filled the room and every person in the room was looking at Atemu and Yugi expectantly.

Atemu looked at Yugi to find that he was blushing brightly and Atemu wouldn't have been surprised to learn that he was too. Slowly they leaned forward till finally their lips met in a chaste kiss. It was a short brief kiss but it made both of their hearts flutter madly.

The festivities began with everyone eating and dancing it was a very joyous affair. At least half of the people Atemu and Yugi had never seen. Most were good friends of the families and some were priests coming to bless the marriage others probably invited themselves.

Atemu and Yugi had had enough of the party and headed out into the deserted courtyard. They sat down on a bench that was flooded with moonlight. They sat in silence looking at the stars and the full moon. The air around them seemed to radiate happiness and contentedness. A loud noise broke the quiet moment and Yugi moved to Atemu instinctively. A swift look around showed them it was just a passing servant bringing more food to the celebration.

Yugi however did not move from his place on Atemu's lap, in fact he leaned back against Atemu.

Yugi sighed contentedly, "You know that wasn't so bad at all lover."

Atemu smiled happily, Yugi had called him lover again but this time it was said seriously not as a sarcastic remark. Yugi's eyes were shining brightly wit the moonlight illuminating his face. Atemu suddenly drew Yugi closer and kissed him deeply.

Yugi was surprised but quickly returned the kiss full heartedly. The kiss was far more satisfying then their earlier brief kiss. As though it was a running joke, rich laughter filled the air and there in the doorway was their parents laughing heartily. Yugi blushed brighter then ever before, he was so embarrassed that their parents had caught them kissing. Atemu however took no heed, he grabbed Yugi and turned him towards him and kissed him fiercely.

Yugi was just as shocked but the longer Atemu kissed him the less he cared about their parents watching. Yugi moaned when Atemu's hand hit a sensitive spot on his neck. Yugi clutched Atemu closer to himself as he felt Atemu slip into his mouth. Caught up in their passion they didn't notice tow new people watching.

"Get a room you two!"

Atemu finally pulled away and looked at the source of the comment. Mahado stood there with a smug expression on his face. Yugi however was quite indignant at having been interrupted yet again. What Yugi said surprised even Atemu.

"If you don't mind Mahado we are sharing a private moment and we would like to not be interrupted again. If you want to watch then fine, but keep you comments to yourself!"

Atemu gave a swift murmur of agreement but Mahado laughed yet again.

"Having a private moment in a very public place. That makes perfect sense Prince."

"Mahado! Where have you been, we are supposed to be dancing?" Mana had come up right behind Mahado and by the look on her face was about to set him straight. "Leave the young love birds alone."

"Mana, you have to agree that they shouldn't be here."

"And neither should you Mahado. It's their wedding and if I remember correctly you said something that would be quite amusing for them to hear."

Mahado blushed brightly whilst Atemu laughed.

"Now Mahado I do believe we have a dance to finish." Mahado nodded mutely and followed Mana inside like a lone dog following its master.

Yugi burst into hilarious peals of laughter the second they were gone. Atemu however smiled briefly before effectively silencing Yugi with his lips. Atemu slowly pulled away and watched Yugi's indignant expression.

"You are going to pay for that one l_over._" Atemu gulped in mock horror. "You should be afraid dear Atemu."

Atemu grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him off in the direction of their room.

"Where are we going now Atemu?"

"We are doing as Mahado said Yugi, _getting a room._"

The last couple of hours were a blue to Yugi, Atemu had kissed him senseless and now he lay with Atemu nuzzling his neck in bed.

"Nefer Mery (2), know that I love you with all my heart." Atemu whispered tenderly.

Yugi was taken aback momentarily but turned towards Atemu and said, "Mery, I don't know how it happened or when for that matter but my heart has become yours to do with as you please."

"Then I will keep it. I love you Yugi, I really do."

"Atemu… I love you."

It is true that Egypt was never actually divided but if it ever came into that which is actually a very likely thing that could have happened. Say a Pharaoh's brother who got away by his brother's mercy took over Lower Egypt and ruled and finally became powerful enough and then a civil war would start. I'm amazed that never happened but I think it never did because citizens would not be corrupted by another ruler. They had too much faith in the Pharaoh because he was the son of Horus. Then again if a ruler ever fell out of favor (Like the Chinese dynasties) then that could have made the people rebel. Sorry I just felt like rambling about that my own thoughts…

Nefer means beautiful and Mery means beloved in Egyptian. So basically Atemu said "Beautiful beloved, know that I love you with all my heart." That's what he said, like I said before I have a lot of time on my hands and I love Egyptian history and I know quite a few words!

I know that quite a few people said yes to a lemon, but I figured I like torturing people and you will all have to wait, for I think I have a good idea in where I want the lemon! Thank you to all of the people who reviewed I really appreciate it and wow I can't believe I have 57! That is awesome! Thanks till next week.

By the way this took longer to update cuz I usually write most of the stuff on the weekends and I went on a band trip for a three day weekend and the whole week I was just so tired so this weekend I wrote it all. During the summer I will update every week most likely cuz I don't do much in the summer so I'll have plenty if time!


	7. What is Up with the Interruptions?

Well I'm so happy! I have 70 reviews! Thanks so much I love reading them and I like knowing people like my story! Especially since it is my first story! Thanks!

A few responses

**Chibi neko doll**: Yes I do love torturing people! I will have one I've decided on that but as to where it is going to be or how soon… My lips are sealed!

**Yami Yuugi**: That's okay about the reviewing thing. I hate when the computer is on the fritz

**Atemu Yugi Lover34**: Thank you for asking. I had a wonderful time on my trip! I got to go to Six Flags and go on a WHOLE bunch of rides. I also got some rock candy! YES! That stuff rocks! (Ha ha bad pun I know because rock candy looks like rocks obviously!)

**Quill Masters**: One could say the same for you! You updated! Lol I sent you chapter 2 and I am almost done chapter 3. Mahado and Man you wanted to know about. Well you'll find out soon enough… I love being an author, because I know what is going to happen and no one else does! Lol

**SonnyGoten:** I will!

**Yugi and Mai**: Thanks for the long review. As to why they haven't 'done it' yet that is all a matter of timing and as you are about to find out the beginning of this chapter will make you VERY mad at me! Lol…

**Daikaio**: Thank you!

**Xamosy**: Mana will be having a lot of fun with Mahado, trust me I'll get you laughing!

**Hikari's-dark-side-08**: Don't worry Hikari! I won't let you down.

**Hikari Skysong**: you won't be disappointed either; though this chapter might make you get mad at me… you'll soon see why!

**Ilikeyaoi**: Thank you for telling me that! I really appreciate it!

On to the story!

I DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh and I am not planning on winning the lottery so I could…

What is up with the Interruptions?

It was another pleasant awakening for Yugi and things couldn't have been better. He no longer had any fears about being married for love. He knew that he had been lucky enough to find true love. For some time he had been lying of his side waiting for Atemu appear. When he had woken Atemu was not there but he assumed that he was in the bathroom. The door to the bathroom finally opened and the most gorgeous smile was on his love's face. Atemu came over and sat on the bed. He pulled Yugi in to a warm embrace and whispered into Yugi's ear, "Good morning love."

"It is a good morning indeed Atemu."

Atemu slid off the bed and motioned for Yugi to follow him. Yugi did as he was bid and followed Atemu in to the bathroom. The large bath that he had not yet used was filled with hot water. He looked up at Atemu in shock. (**There are other ways the bathe! Most actually only cleaned them selves with scented oil. Water wasn't usually used because obviously they didn't have running water. You know how long it would take to go back and forth between the Nile? Long time…)**

"You filled this? You must have been up before dawn!"

"For you my love."

Yugi knew how long it must have taken Atemu to do this. The water had to have been heated over a fire and Yugi could only imagine how many trips it had taken to fill the bath. Yugi walked up closer to Atemu and gave him a passionate kiss. "Thank you my love."

Atemu gave a warm smile and left Yugi to his bath. Yugi sighed in bliss as he felt the warm water surround him. Atemu had also put some fragrant orange flowers into the bath. The smell of the small blooms filled the room; it was so ambrosial that Yugi had leaned back against the tub and had shut his eyes in peace.

Yugi had fallen into a light doze when he suddenly heard a slight splash beside him. He was about to open his eyes when two arms wrapped around him from behind. Leaning into the embrace Yugi had no doubt in his mind it was Atemu and he was more than happy to know that.

Atemu pulled his lover into his lap, he felt Yugi lean against him fully. Atemu leaned down and kissed the nape of Yugi's neck. He felt Yugi shudder beneath him and smiled into the kiss. He continued his ministrations till Yugi turned around in the embrace. Atemu met Yugi's eyes and swiftly pulled him closer and fiercely kissed him.

Yugi tasted so sweet to Atemu, the scent of the orange flowers increased the passion behind the kiss. Atemu ran his tongue along Yugi's lower lip and slipped his tongue into the mouth of his lover. He heard Yugi moan in pleasure and found that Yugi was winning the small battle of dominance between them. Atemu however would not stand for this, so he moved his hand down and touched one of Yugi's rather explicit areas. Yugi jumped back in shock pulling away from the kiss and gulping in air.

"That was a dirty trick Atemu. I can't believe you did that!"

"Dirty yes, but by the looks of it you enjoyed it."

Yugi blushed furiously but with a quick glance downwards caused him to smirk. "I wasn't the only one." Yugi moved closer and grabbed Atemu's member in retaliation. Atemu jumped but pulled Yugi closer. Their lips met in another mind-blowing kiss. Yugi once again was winning for Atemu pulled away from him to point something out.

"You remember Yugi what you told me before?"

"Enlighten me Atemu." Yugi started kissing Atemu's neck fiercely.

"Well…mmm… love you told me you…hmm would be playing the submissive part in all this…mmm."

"I do remember saying that dear Atemu, but you do have to take the initiative."

"I will." Atemu spun Yugi around so he was straddling Yugi's waist. "This better love?"

"It's a start Atemu, but you really should-" Yugi was cut off because of Atemu's bruising kiss. He tried to start speaking again only to find that Atemu's hand was making its way up his thigh. "Atemu, please. I was kidding….hmm… I was."

**BAM! ** They were so caught up in one another that they hadn't heard the knocks at the door.

"ATEMU! YUGI!"

Atemu and Yugi swiftly pulled apart, looking at the door. They were both relieved to find the door still closed.

Yugi found his voice first, "Y…Yes?"

"When are you coming out? You two have been in there for more than an hour!"

They both recognized the humble voice of Mana. Yugi and Atemu blushed even brighter, Atemu called back between pants. "We'll be out in a … few…moments."

"Are you alright Atemu? You sound out of breath," came the concerned reply, but there was also a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm…fine."

"Alright then breakfast is ready. You two might want to finish cleaning up in there."

Atemu heard the footsteps dying away and turned to Yugi who looked extremely embarrassed. After a long silence Yugi spoke, "I guess we better get dressed huh?"

"Right…"

Yugi and Atemu found it rather hard to walk down to breakfast that morning. Both were still thinking about what they had almost done, and how disappointed they were that they were interrupted. (So are all of you people who wanted a lemon! I admit I am too.) Sitting down at the breakfast table and seeing the knowing glances around them they both prepared for the worst.

"Have a wonderful night Yugi? I'm sure Atemu _showed_ _you around._"

"Yes I bet it was quite a tour!"

Yugi looked toward Atemu who looked just as appalled as he did.

"Come on now Yugi dear, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You should have seen your father and I-"

"We didn't do anything!" said Yugi hurriedly stopping his mother from saying something that he'd regret hearing.

"Atemu you didn't disappoint him did you?"

"No I-"

"Oh so Yugi is just shy!"

Atemu tried to correct the situation only to find that he was making it worse.

"No we didn't do _that_."

"Atemu don't lie to me you were all over him last night!"

"Yes indeed more than _all _over him."

Yugi tried to rectify Atemu's mistake only to find there was no way to fix it.

"What Atemu means is that we didn't do anything well… intimate."

"Oh… nothing intimate but something involving the bed most likely."

"More than likely my dear wife!"

"That's not it at all!" Yugi's face was a combination of being extremely red and distressed.

(Aren't their parents mean? I thoroughly enjoy it though! Too bad for them though because there is more!)

"That must have been what we heard last night dear. The terrible banging!"

"Oh quite right, I nearly forgot. That was very loud."

"Can you walk still Yugi? From all the noise you must be very sore."

Atemu interjected from their torturous parents, "I think Yugi and I need a bit of fresh air so we will going err…_now_."

Yugi gladly took Atemu's offered hand and practically ran out of the door but not fast enough for him to miss the last comment.

"Look at him run! It must have been Atemu who was submissive!"

Collapsing against the cool wall of the hallway Yugi and Atemu caught their breath. They had run as far away as they could get from the dining room. They were on the other side of the palace.

A loud chuckle brought them out of their thoughts and upon looking up they found Mahado laughing his ass off at them.

"I take it you heard them Mahado?"

"Of…course! You could hear them 20 ft away from the door! They must have been louder than the two of you last night!" Mahado broke into furious bouts of laughter.

"What's this Mahado? Teasing Atemu and Yugi are you? What have I told you?" Yugi and Atemu tried not to laugh but it was nearly impossible since Mana was talking to Mahado in a motherly fashion.

"Mana, I wasn't teasing per say…I was acknowledging their parent's mannerisms…?"

"Of course you were Mahado, come along now!"

"Mana…"

"I said NOW."

Mahado grumbled a few incoherent words while following Mana obediently. He finally voiced his opinion to Mana in five short words that he would surely regret, "I'm not a dog Mana."

"Never said you were Mahado and yet here you are following me. I've trained you so well!"

Mahado stormed off in a heap while Mana chuckled and slowly walked after him.

"You be good now Atemu, Yugi. I heard you this morning and Yugi I'm surprised!"

"Not you too!" Yugi moaned.

"Well I can't let everyone else have the fun now can I?"

Yugi and Atemu were both grinning broadly now, both extremely grateful that Mana had intervened.

"You think there is something going on between them Atemu?"

"Most definitely, I've never seen Mahado let someone treat him that way. Mana is breaking him of his pride. By the looks of it, it will be an improvement that I'll be glad for."

Yugi chuckled, "Come on love, let's go find something to do."

Walking down a corridor Yugi saw a rather tall man in robes that desperately tried to keep up with his vigorous pace. He stopped short however when he saw Atemu and Yugi.

"Prince Atemu, Prince Yugi." He gave a formal bow to each and was about to walk off but Yugi stopped him with his arm.

"Excuse my bluntness but who are you?"

"I'm sorry I had forgotten to make your acquaintance, I'm Priest Set."

"Very pleased to meet you, you seem in a hurry. Something we could help with?"

Set had a small blush stain his impassive face, "I'm looking for someone."

Atemu smiled knowingly, "It wouldn't happen to be the new noble that has come to the palace would it?"

"As a matter of fact it is."

"What is his name?" asked Yugi politely.

"Uh…Jou."

"Why are you so set on finding him?"

"We were supposed to meet to talk of something and he has not shown up yet Prince."

The noise of a set of feet running toward them caused them all to turn around. Running down the hall in a flurry was a blonde headed noble. No doubt it was Set's Jou. Jou had not been watching where he was going so great was his haste. He ran straight in to Yugi and knocked them both to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Jou cried out quickly getting off of Yugi and helping him to his feet. "Prince Yugi! I'm so terribly sorry, please accept my humble apologies!"

"It's all right Jou." Said Yugi chuckling.

"You know my name Prince?"

"As do I." Jou turned at the sound of the new voice that he knew all too well.

"Set!" Jou threw himself on Set in complete happiness. He planted a large kiss on Set's lips.

Set hurriedly said his goodbyes and ran with Jou down the hall.

"Where do you think they are going Atemu?"

"Probably to Set's room."

"They are a couple!"

"Yes my love, they are,"

Dinner was quiet for once and Atemu and Yugi ate more than they had in a couple of days, considering that they didn't have to run out of the dining room to save themselves from embarrassment. They made their way down the hall and Yugi started to feel dizzy. He fell against the wall and braced himself. Atemu quickly pulled Yugi to him.

"Yugi? What is wrong? Are you okay?"

"I feel really dizzy…my stomach is burning!"

Atemu held Yugi tighter and started off in the direction of Isis' chambers (she is obviously the healer for the palace!) Yugi retched and threw up on the stone floor. By the time they reached Isis' room Yugi was as pale as a new linen sheet.

"Isis! Please open your door!"

Isis appeared rather quickly and one swift look at Yugi told her why Atemu had disturbed her rest. "Bring him in Atemu, quickly!" Atemu started pulling Yugi toward the bed but suddenly Yugi collapsed against him.

Isis started looking Yugi over with a scrutinizing eye.

"What happened to him Atemu?"

"We just came from dinner and he just told me he felt really dizzy and sick. What is wrong with him?"

"It might have been something he ate, or some swift coming disease."

"He isn't going to die is he?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to let him if I can help it." Isis went over to a cabinet and pulled out a small bottle. "Atemu hold him up and tilt his head back will you?" Atemu did as he was bidden.

"What is that for?"

"It will help purge his system, when he wakes up he will be violently sick, but hopefully he should get rid of whatever it was that made him sick."

Atemu's face was filled with pure worry for Yugi. Isis put a hand on his shoulder left to go alert their parents.

"Oh my Ra Yugi, what has happened?"

I just finished my finals and I am out of school! YES! I made a 98/100 on my science final, 71/75 on World Geography and 65/65 in Civics. I'm going to miss Civics that is a cool class. So I'm really happy! I made 100 on my band final because that is really easy! Anyways I will be able to update more routinely because I'm on summer break. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter I am very eager to get to because that is when the plot starts! Muhahaha!

Yep I bet all of you are wondering what is wrong too! You'll have to wait till the next chapter. I would give you the title but then some of you might go type that in and find out what it is and it would most likely give away what will happen. Also if any of you have read _'The Count of Monte Cristo' _then you would most likely know too!


	8. How could King Mithridate help?

Thanks for all the reviews again! YAY! Lol Anyways I'm really glad that it is summer. As To what is wrong with Yugi you shall find out this chapter. The history involved is true and I hope you enjoy!

I can't believe how many of you said, "What happened in the Count of Monte Cristo!" lol

Oh well that is a little unexpected, it is also a hint to the plot. Anyways I'll talk more about this at the end of the chapter!

I still have not won the lottery so therefore I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters, though I am working on the lottery thing…

How could King Mithridate help?

It was a long night for Atemu, he had sat by Yugi's side all night but Yugi had not woken up as of late. When their parents had been notified they had brushed off that Yugi's illness could be anything serious. Atemu however was more worried, he was hoping it was just something that Yugi ate, but another part of him didn't think it was. Maybe it was lover's intuition that told him this, or maybe being a lover made him paranoid.

Isis had come in a few times during the night to check on Yugi and Atemu. More than once did she tell Atemu to go to sleep, but to no avail would Atemu be leaving Yugi. The pale light of the early rising sun came in through the small window. The shades of red and orange filtered through and gave the room an ethereal glow. Yugi turned over lightly toward Atemu and opened his eyes.

"Atemu?"

Atemu's head shot up hearing his voice. "Yugi! Are you alright?"

"I guess so but-" Yugi suddenly retched over the side of the bed, it turned into a violent coughing fit that sent Yugi's head reeling. Atemu gently pushed Yugi back onto the bed.

"I'm going to go get Isis, stay here Yugi."

"Where would I go?" said Yugi weakly, trying to lighten the mood, however another serious bout of coughing stopped him and made Atemu run out of the room to fetch Isis. It was no time at all before Isis came in and started asking Yugi questions.

"Were you feeling alright yesterday?"

"Yeah, but after dinner my stomach started hurting really bad and my head…"

"How long was it after dinner you started feeling like this?"

"Maybe five or ten minutes tops."

Isis put her hand up to Yugi's forehead and whispered to herself, "Still feverish…"

Atemu was watching Isis with a questioning eye. "Isis, what is wrong with Yugi?"

"Prince, I don't believe this is a simple case of food poisoning."

"Then what could it be? Is it some disease or sickness?"

"If it was that then he wouldn't have gotten sick so fast. I think someone might have _altered _Yugi's meal…"

"Altered? You mean someone poisoned him?"

"That is my belief Atemu."

Yugi was looking at Isis in shock. He was seized by a sudden panic, "What's going to happen to me? I'm not going to die am I?" Yugi looked up at Atemu pleadingly.

Isis let out a deep sigh, "I'm not sure Yugi, I think if you were going to die you would have last night. I need you to just take it easy all right? I'm going to try to figure out what type of poison that was used."

"How would you find out?"

"My dear Atemu, I have quite the many resources and I know of only one person that would sell poison. Do not worry about me, I just want you stay here with Yugi. After all I do believe he will need you by his side." She gave a swift nod in Yugi's direction and walked out of the room. Atemu turned toward Yugi to see that he was on the verge of tears.

"Oh Yugi, it's going to be all right. I promise you." Atemu sat on Yugi's bed putting his arms around Yugi.

Yugi's lip was trembling and a few tears escaped his eyes, dripping down his cheek. "How do you know Atemu?"

"Because I love you."

"I know you do Atemu, I'm just scared."

"What are you scared of?" Atemu held Yugi tighter and watched Yugi intently.

"The scales. (1)"

"You have no reason to be scared of them Mery (beloved!)."

"You don't know that Atemu."

"Yes I do Yugi, there is no way that a heart so pure as yours could outweigh the feather of truth."

"I can face Osiris, but I…I just don't want to leave you!" Yugi started sobbing against Atemu's chest, he just couldn't bear the thought of leaving this sweet life that he had just begun to live.

"Do you trust me?" Yugi looked up at Atemu's sudden question.

"What…?" Yugi looked at Atemu imploringly, Atemu gave him a small smile.

"Do you trust me?" Atemu reiterated and held Yugi tighter.

"Yes…Atemu. I trust you."

"Then don't worry my love. If you trust me, then you will be fine."

Yugi gave a small smile and leaned back against Atemu, "I suppose I'm being stupid…"

"No my love you aren't anything of the sort." Atemu wiped Yugi's tears away and kissed his forehead in a comforting way.

Isis had walked for about an hour till she had reached a rather shabby building. She pushed open the door and waited for a certain person to notice her appearance. The room was a huge amass of shelves filled with bottles of carrying sizes. A dim light filled the room from the one small window.

"Who is there? This isn't a place for vermin!" Cried a shrill voice.

"Hardly Pamiu (2), though you still reside here."

"Isetnofret! (2)" a short man appeared and gave a bow of apology, "forgive me Neferet (beautiful woman) I was so far as from expecting a visit from you."

"Enough groveling iew (dog)." Isis stepped forward in a very threatening manner. "Whom have you been selling poison to?"

"Selling poison? My dear woman… never would I do that…to a poor soul…" Pamiu wiped his sweat covered brow and gave another short bow.

"Who was it Pamiu? I'm not here to play games, it will be your head this time if he dies."

"I'm terribly sorry, I don't think you should be this mad at me. What is so terrible about a few people's deaths? Nothing bad will come of it…no one notices a few lesser people's deaths."

"Nothing bad you say? Well if the Prince dies then a lot of bad will come of it."

"The Prince?" he asked timidly.

"Yes the Prince Yugi you idiot. You sold poison to some person and their intent was to kill the Prince. If he dies then it will be your turn to meet Osiris."

"I…surely you know…I didn't mean to…not the Prince. It could have been…worse. We could lose Prince Atemu." Pamiu was backing away slowing in sudden panic at what Isis might do.

"It could be worse for you, I'll make sure you'll lose your head. The Prince Atemu will not be merciful if his lover dies."

"Oh please! Spare me again Isis! I did not know! I'll do anything! Anything at all!" The wretched man was groveling on the ground at Isis' feet.

"Tell me who you sold the poison to."

"I don't know …he was cloaked…" Pamiu's breathing was coming increasingly shallow. His chances at getting on Isis' good side were very slim if not down to none.

"That's a shame, well I suppose if you can't answer this question then you'll be extremely sorry. What poison did you give him?"

Pamiu rushed up from the ground and ran to the shelves filled with so many bottles of different substances. He frantically moved bottles till he found the small empty space where a bottle had been.

"Time's running low Pamiu, you have an answer?"

"Let me think…dear woman…I gave him…something fast acting…very deadly in larger doses… Brucine! I gave him brucine!"

"You may have saved yourself Pamiu, but beware. If I find that you have lied to me you will have the Prince's death in your hands and with no one to blame but you. I wonder what could happen."

"I promise you Isetnofret! I am not lying! Please be merciful, I know it is too much for me to ask of you…but please!" Pamiu was yet again groveling upon the ground begging like a dog to be pardoned.

"Very well then Pamiu. I know how I can help. If that mysterious man appears again, it would be wise of you to tell me."

"I will I promise you dear woman."

"I forbid you to sell anyone any of your many poisons."

"My good lady! What will I do? No income…"

"I'm sure you'll find a way and if I find you've been good to your word, you might find a small pittance in your favor."

"More than gracious…" said Pamiu groveling one last time. Isis left swiftly and head back to the palace.

Upon entering the palace Isis found Atemu and Yugi fast asleep. Atemu was leaning against the backboard of the bed with Yugi lying between his legs and his head comfortably lying on Atemu's chest. Isis smiled softly, their faces were the picture of contentedness. Isis walked over and gently put her hand on Yugi's forehead, which was warm to the touch but not so alarming, as it had been earlier. She moved off to her many supplies and set off to mixing a counteracting medicine.

It was not long before Atemu opened his eyes and found he wasn't getting up anytime soon. He smiled down at Yugi's serene expression. A quick glance around the room told him Isis was back.

"Did you find out anything Isis?"

Isis turned around and smiled at Atemu, "Yes my Prince, you don't have to worry anymore. Yugi should be fine once I give him this." Isis held up a small cup that was half full. (Or is it half empty? Depends if you are pessimistic of optimistic! Lol I know I'm stupid…)

"Should I wake him?"

"It would be wise, my Prince."

Atemu leaned down and brushed Yugi's bangs away from his beautiful face. A soft kiss to Yugi's temple made bright amethyst eyes open. Atemu was relieved to find that Yugi's eyes were no longer clouded and dull, they were back to their normal brightness.

"So beautiful, you are looking splendid this morning." Atemu smirked.

"Are you always this corny love? I thought your little pick-up line was bad enough. I mean come on!"

"Isis is back she says your going to be fine and yes I'm always this corny because it makes me simply irresistible to you. " Yugi smiled and leaned further against Atemu.

"Yes very irresistible Atemu, how can I stay away?"

"Exactly love, you can't."

"Indeed Prince? I find that hard to believe." Isis came and sat on the other side of the bed and gently pushed the cup into Yugi's hands. "Drink." She ordered softly.

Yugi blanched at the horrible taste, he was tempted to spit it out but one glance at Isis' serious expression told him he better not. After choking down the horrible stuff, he heard Atemu laugh.

"What are you laughing at Atemu? I hardly see what you find so funny…"

"Your face."

"Well correct me if I'm wrong but just a few days ago you thought my face was, let's see what did you call it? Radiant? You have the worst pickup lines ever, so if you think my face is funny wait till you-"

Once again Atemu silenced Yugi with an ardent kiss.

"You! Can't even let me finish what I was going to say how rude!" Yugi turned his head away from Atemu in mock disgust. Isis shook her head at the two young lovers knowing she would never understand it.

"Oh Yugi! I beg you for your forgiveness, I'll never utter a horrible pick up line in your presence!"

"You better not be doing it in anybody else's presence either, because you are mine."

"Never love, you are my beloved."

"How did you find out about the poison Isis?" said Yugi.

"I've known the man Pamiu for years. I bailed him out a few years back for a certain crime."

"What did he do?"

"That is not for me to say."

"Can Atemu and I leave now Isis?"

"You can but first I think we should discuss what should be done to help prevent a problem such as this from occurring again."

"What do you us to do?" asked Yugi.

"You may have heard of King Mithridate and his legend."

"They say he used to drink a cup of poison with cream every morning, you surely don't want Yugi doing that, do you?"

"That is precisely what I think he should do. Not to that extremity, but yes I think he should drink a small amount of poison every day and increase the amount periodically."

"Wait a minute, you want me to drink poison?" Yugi looked extremely anxious about the whole issue.

"You'll start out with a tiny amount mixed with water to dilute its potency. I promise you Prince that this will do you good. You will be fine, just a tiny drop of poison won't kill you especially with brucine."

Atemu gave Yugi a chaste kiss and whispered into Yugi's ear, "You'll be fine love. I'll be with you the whole time I'm not letting you go."

Isis told Yugi and Atemu that she would stop by later tonight with Yugi's "drink". Atemu was leading Yugi down back to their bedroom; Yugi was leaning against him slightly because he felt a little weak. Once Atemu and Yugi were in the comfort of their own bed Yugi felt a little better.

Atemu left Yugi briefly to go down to the kitchen and get them some dinner. When he has come back Yugi was in a light doze though not fully asleep.

"Yugi, I brought some food for us." Yugi gave Atemu a sleepy smile but sat up nonetheless. After their simple dinner Atemu showed Yugi the special dessert he had brought Yugi.

It was a small loaf of bread with honey sweetening the top along with a few slices of fresh fruit. (This is what richer Egyptians enjoyed as a type of desert. I've actually had something similar and it is really good. Especially if you like honeyed fruit.)

"Thank you Atemu, you are too good to me." After Yugi took a bite he smiled and said, "This is really sweet I like it."

"Sweet just like you."

"I told you to stop with the one-liners! You already have me and no matter how many of those you say it doesn't change a thing."

Atemu chuckled enjoying being with Yugi. "I enjoy making you flustered."

The door opened and Isis came in. "Here you are Yugi, just drink it down." She handed Yugi the small glass.

"I'll drink it after I finish eating, thank you Isis." Isis gave a swift bow and left the room.

It was all to soon before the dessert disappeared and Yugi was left with the cup in his hand.

"Go on love, just drink it. You heard Isis she said you would be fine and after all she is the best healer in Egypt."

"I know love, I'm just scared." Yugi tipped the cup and drank it all in one gulp. "Well that's done."

Osiris, Anubis, Thoth, would decide the weighing of the scales. The person's heart was placed on one side of the scale and the feather of truth was placed on the other end of the scales. If the person's heart were lighter than the feather then the person would go on to the afterlife. If the person's heart were heavier than the feather the devourer would eat them, which was a hippopotamus, lion, and crocodile. So yeah it would be a scary thing.

2. Pamiu means "Old Tom Cat"

Isis is beautiful, that is what the name meant. He respects Isis for some reason, which you will find out later.

**Atemu Yugi Lover34**: Isn't it an evil cliffy? Hoped you liked this chapter!

**Sliferservant1**: Don't we all hate that this doesn't happen on the show? That last episode of Waking the Dragons though with Yugi and Yami walking through the portal thing. They had their arms on each other's shoulders. That is as close as we will get though sadly…

**Hikari's-dark-side-08**In the Count of Monte Cristo a man was falsely imprisoned and he goes and gets revenge in the best way possible. In what part he talks with a certain woman and they discuss poisons and king Mithridate. So yeah that is where I got the idea.

**Yugi and Mai**: haha I know everybody is mad about the lemon thing. But you'll just have to wait and see… he he he I'm evil!

**Daikaio: **Thank you! Yugi and Atemu are my favorite characters!

**Quill Masters**: Awesome last chapter to the first book! That was awesome! I know you aren't the only one mad about the lemon. But if you read my note at the end… you'll be happy! Lol

**Xamosy: **Aren't the parents hilarious? I love writing them. I like Mahado and Mana. They are not really main characters but they will be popping up periodically. Thank for the congrats!

**SilverPadfootLives**: You live in Texas? Awesome! I live in Louisiana I hate too….Hope you did good on your finals!

**Yami Yuugi**: I loved the moment in the tub too! He he he…

**Hikari Skysong**: What is up with all the interruptions? Could it be I'm a mean sadistic person how hates lemons? Never! I like torturing you guys and I promise it will come! Muahaha. I've never gotten food poisoning either…

Something I want to clarify. The names used between Isis and Pamiu, are real names. All Egyptian names had a meaning. Most royalty's names were in honor of the gods. Like this: Akenaten (Servant of Aten). They would add the gods name with a name to honor that god. Like in this one above. Aten was the god and the person names Akenaten was his servant. Names were very important and so yeah…. Lol I don't want to bore you too much. If you want any clarification just e-mail me. I don't expect everyone to be interested in history like me!

I was rather proud of Isis and her conversation with Pamiu I worked a lot on that!

Well let's see if this works…. See the little purple button? Click it and a lemon will come…. Click it and a lemon will come…. (Like field of dreams "Build it and they will come" or Muppets in Space! "Build a Jacuzzi and they will come!" haha) Click it!


	9. How do you help those you love?

Thanks to all the people who reviewed I never tire of reading them! Now quite a few of you said something along the lines of, "Drinking poison? That's bad! What is Isis up to?"

Now to answer that I'll tell you two things one:

It was never my intention to give you the inclination that Isis was bad. I think I should have emphasized more about what taking the poison would do. The poison would be diluted in water so it wouldn't be as potent. So it would be harmless especially to Yugi who already had an almost lethal dose. Basically when your body keeps ingesting things it gets used to it. When he drinks the poison it is harmless in small doses but once you keep increasing how much you can take then it doesn't bother your body because it is used to drinking that. If any person were to drink a large amount it would kill them, unless their body was adapted to the poison. Does that make sense? Probably doesn't, it is kind of hard to explain.

Also I want to give you a quote that answers your question and "poison" is a word that everyone assumes something.

"First of all, let's recognize that the word 'poison' has no meaning, since, in medicine, the most violent poisons become health-giving remedies when they are used properly."

That my dear reviewers is from the Count of Monte Cristo! It is true too, if you think about it. Now I'll stop being all philosophical and on to the story! I think some people will be happy….he he he (hint hint….) I like the beginning of this by the way…

I still do not own Yu-gi-oh and I won't for the rest of this story.

How do you help those you love?

It was a misted night, which was unusual for Egypt. Yugi had woken up in the middle of the night and had gone to get a drink of water from the small pitcher they kept in their room. He slowly poured a glass and though he heard a slight noise on the balcony. He snatched the pitcher as a 'weapon' and ran over towards the curtain that blocked the balcony. Upon the rail sat a man; he was talking to another man that had his back toward Yugi. Both of the men were heavily cloaked and it was impossible to see anything but their eyes. Yugi could hear their whole conversation. He considered briefly waking Atemu, but immediately threw that idea away; he didn't want the men to know he was there, nor get Atemu hurt.

"It's done."

"The whole thing right?"

"Yeah, all of it is in the pitcher." Yugi looked at the pitcher in his curiously.

"I know, we can't afford to get more."

"Don't worry he will die and this will all be over with. The town will mourn the Prince's death for a few days, then they will all come to their senses."

"Atemu will be mad, more than mad, he'll be murderous."

"No, he doesn't have the heart to get that mad. He will be so consumed by grief he won't even know what is happening. He won't have an idea till it is too late and by then we will be living as kings again!"

"Let's go, before we-." The man turned his head slightly.

"What is it?"

The curtain was suddenly pulled away and Yugi was revealed. The man grabbed Yugi around the throat before Yugi could call out to Atemu. He removed the pitcher from Yugi's hand and put it on the floor without a sound.

"I don't know what the hell you think you are doing brat, but your listening time is over." He pressed Yugi against the railing and choked him mercilessly. Yugi struggled wildly kicking his legs out at his attacker. His eyes were watering and blurring his vision. Yugi pulled at the hands at his throat: scratching the backs of them. Yugi kicked back and hit the water pitcher; it broke making a loud crashing noise. He heard frantic calls and could only assume it was Atemu. The man choking him was furious, "Damn you! You had to do that didn't you?" The man started shaking Yugi mercilessly, he was shaking him so much that Yugi's head accidentally smacked against the banister of the balcony.

Yugi's vision was starting to darken when he felt the hands release him; he fell to the ground coughing for all he was worth. He heard a few punches being thrown when he saw the man jumping off the balcony down to the sand below. His partner soon followed him after. The sound of camel's hooves filled the night air.

Dusky hands turned him over and he saw Atemu staring down at him worriedly. Yugi tried to talk but found it nearly impossible. All he could get out were rough coughs. He could see Atemu talking to him, but oddly enough Yugi couldn't hear a word. He tried desperately to speak only to find his vision turning dark. He reached out toward Atemu, but the darkness took him and he passed out.

**

* * *

**

It took a good hour before Yugi woke, to find himself on the bed with Atemu leaning over him.

"Oh thank Ra you are awake."

Yugi looked up at Atemu in confusion, his throat hurt horribly, he didn't think he could mange talking. He sat up slowly and leaned into Atemu's shoulder heavily, finding comfort in his presence. Suddenly he felt a glass filled with liquid being pushed into his hand. Upon looking to his left he saw Isis, he hurriedly drank the glass down and immediately felt a little better, though his throat still hurt immensely.

"Yugi, who were those two men?"

"I...don't know…Atemu." Yugi felt a little out of it, he closed his eyes and tried to remember what had happened. Everything suddenly came flooding back, the two men… "Atemu, those were the men who tried to poison me, they did it again. Did anyone drink from the water pitcher on the balcony?" Yugi was looking at Atemu frantically; worry was clearly evident in his eyes.

"What? They poisoned you? What happened?"

"Did anyone drink the water? Atemu please tell me!"

"No, the pitcher was broken…why does it matter?"

Yugi sighed audibly and fell back against Atemu once more. "It was poisoned, they were talking on the balcony…. They are planning to… Atemu… oh Ra!"

The sudden thought of what the men were going to do hit Yugi like a ton of bricks. Yugi broke out into sobs and Atemu held him firmly but gently. "Shh, it's all right Yugi. I'm not going to let them get you, I won't leave you I promise."

Isis gave a quick formal bow and left Atemu with Yugi, knowing full well they needed some time alone. She also went to tell their parents of the incident. Atemu held him close, while Yugi sobbed into his chest. After a half hour Yugi had stopped crying but his breathing was still irregular and he was shaking. Atemu was comforting his lover in the best way he knew how.

"It's all right love. I've got you and you are safe. Try and calm down, it will be all right you'll see."

"Atemu, I almost drank it! I was going to. I would have…then he caught me on the balcony…I thought I was going to die. I thought I'd never see you again." Yugi started crying again though not as badly as before.

"You didn't and I wouldn't have let you." Said Atemu with conviction; he lightly kissed the top of Yugi's hair. Yugi gave a small nod but he still had tears coming down his face. Atemu gently wiped away the tears that plagued his love's beautiful face. He felt so bad that Yugi had yet another close brush with death. By the sound of it, it was a miracle that Yugi hadn't died. He was lucky that Yugi had broken the pitcher or he wouldn't have been able to beat of Yugi's attackers.

Isis came in a few minutes later with a new pitcher with water; she placed in on the table and walked over to Yugi. "You should drink some more water to help your throat Yugi."

Yugi was a little more composed, but he was still sitting in Atemu's lap with his head resting over Atemu's heart. Isis gave a small smile and handed Yugi a glass, at his apprehensive look she reassured him by taking a small sip of his glass. She waited a few minutes before saying, "See? Nothing in it. Just a little fruit juice. " (Juice usually helps me when my throat is sore…so why not Yugi?)

Yugi gave a weak laugh and took the glass and drank it down. "Thank you," he mumbled quite embarrassed.

"You needn't feel ashamed, it was a legitimate fear. I already looked at your neck Yugi. You have some pretty bad bruises but they should fade fast. I suggest you two get some well-deserved rest."

She left and Atemu gently pushed Yugi down on the bed. Atemu lay down beside Yugi and turned on his side to watch him. Yugi turned over too and he just stared at Atemu trying to think of something to say. They were both tired but neither really knew what to say. Yugi finally broke the silence and said, "I love you Atemu." Atemu pulled Yugi to him and fervently kissed him.

"Love you, let's get some sleep." Yugi nodded and laid his head on Atemu's chest. Yugi was still worried about what might happen, no matter how hard he tried to forget about what was going on, Yugi just couldn't get to sleep. Atemu, sensing Yugi's distress gently ran his hand along Yugi's back in a soothing manner and soon Yugi's eyes closed and he fell in to a blissful sleep. Atemu stayed awake for a long time after, gently stroking Yugi's back and face. He couldn't help but feel worried for Yugi. Looking down at his lover he saw the vivid bruises that were on Yugi's neck and the smaller one on his head.

"I won't let them get you Yugi, I won't, no matter the cost. You are the most precious thing I have, and I won't let you go for anything." Atemu tightened his grip on Yugi; he kept a long vigil over his beloved that night and when the sun was just starting to rise, Atemu finally allowed himself to sleep.

**

* * *

**

The next morning Yugi was the first to awaken. He looked across at Atemu who held him in a firm embrace. Atemu's face showed signs of great worry and fatigue. Yugi didn't have to ask about whom. Atemu's forehead was furrowed and he seemed a great deal paler then Yugi last remembered. He immediately felt badly about making Atemu worry so much about him. Yugi gently caressed Atemu's face, "I love you." He whispered. He knew he couldn't help what had happened, but he still felt guilty. He wanted to do something for Atemu, knowing full well how much Atemu had already done for him. Smirking slightly, he thought of something Atemu would enjoy very much. Now as to setting it up without Atemu knowing…that would be the hard part. Gently sliding out of Atemu's embrace, Yugi gave Atemu a chaste kiss on the forehead then headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Atemu woke up about an hour later, he instinctively looked to his side but found Yugi to be missing. Atemu's thoughts revolved around the previous night. Guilt was starting to set in and he couldn't stop blaming himself. If only he had gotten out there faster he would have been able to help Yugi. With a sigh Atemu tiredly sat up with the intention to go find Yugi, but the only problem was Yugi was already in the room. Yugi had just walked through the door with a tray laden with food.

"Atemu, don't bother getting up. I'll bring it to you." Yugi walked over and sat the tray between himself and Atemu.

"What's the occasion Yugi?"

"Do I need to have one?"

"I would suppose not, however…" Atemu gently moved the tray and slid next to Yugi. Atemu eyed the bruises on Yugi's neck. "I do believe you are the one that should be resting."

"Hardly, I feel fine. You however look exhausted, today is all for you my love."

"Are you sure Yugi?" Atemu gently caressed Yugi's cheek. Yugi gave a small nod of his head, but it didn't seem to be enough for Atemu. Yugi pulled Atemu in to a comforting embrace.

"I swear to you Atemu, I'm fine. Don't worry yourself needlessly."

"I won't, I'm just so scared. I thought…I didn't…oh Yugi!" Atemu buried his head on Yugi's chest. They were in the same position as they had been the previous night, only their positions were reversed. His sobs reached Yugi's ears and Yugi couldn't help but feel his heart clench.

"Atemu, it will be all right. You heard Isis. I'm going to be fine. You believe that don't you?"

Atemu shifted and look up at Yugi his eyes were filled with such worry, "Yugi I don't know what to do. You were poisoned and I couldn't do anything! All I could do was sit beside you… I thought you were going to die! Then you were so scared of Osiris and what could I say when that was the same thing I feared though for different reasons. I knew you would pass the test, but how could I live without you? Then you were nearly choked to death, and I wasn't there. All these things are happening and I don't want them to tear us apart. I don't know how this happened so fast, but I love you Yugi and I can't stand being apart from you."

"I know Atemu, believe me I know. It hurt me to no end to see you so devastated, but what could I do when I had my own fears? Whoever is trying to break us apart will find that they are hard put to do so. All this is doing it bringing us closer together."

"How do you know that Yugi?"

Yugi pulled Atemu closer and sat in his lap. He gently took Atemu's face in his palms and looked straight into those gorgeous ruby eyes he so adored. "I know because I have your love. I know because you have my love. If anything happens, I know I have your protection and you have mine. What else could we need?" Atemu opened his mouth to give a reply, but Yugi closed the gap between them in a much-needed kiss. Atemu's already open mouth was a bonus to Yugi. Deepening the kiss Yugi was delighted to feel Atemu's arms encircle his waist. Atemu slowly pulled away and leaned his forehead against Yugi's.

"Gods Yugi, I love you"

"As do I."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mahado was comforting Mana.

"Oh Mahado! My Yugi could have died! What would I have done?"

"He didn't Mana, you don't have to cry. Yugi is fine and Atemu is taking wonderful care of him and you know it."

" I know Mahado, I just don't want anything else to happen to him. I know that whoever tried to kill him is definitely not pleased that he survived a second time. They will try again, I just know it!"

"We can prevent anything from happening. I promise you, Yugi and Atemu will be alright."

(I kind of realized I unintentionally left them out of the story…oops)

After a quiet breakfast Atemu and Yugi walked through the palace. It just so happened they met up with a rather disheveled Set and Jou.

"You're Yugi aren't you?" asked a breathless Jou.

"Yes, Jou right?"

"Yeah, so what are you doing around here?"

"It's _Prince Yugi_ Jou, and they can go anywhere they want, considering their status." Set turned back to Atemu and Yugi and bowed in apology, " I'm sorry for his rudeness Prince."

Atemu laughed, "How many times do I have to tell you Set? You are my friend and that therefore makes you Yugi's friend too. You do not need to resort to formalities. The same goes for Jou."

Jou laughed at Set's ruffled disposition, he started laughing harder at the glare Set was giving him "It's okay Set, I can laugh at you due to _my status_." Jou laughed uproariously, however his mirth was short lived. Set grabbed Jou and pulled him into a deep kiss. After pulling away Jou looked mad that Set had gone so low as to steal a kiss from him.

"**I** can do that due to my status Jou."

Yugi laughed at the irony of Set's words, "So I take it you and Jou are together then?"

Jou took that moment to pull Set's arms around him and proudly proclaimed them lovers. "Set is mine as I am his, so sorry Yugi, you can't have him, though I can see why you would."

Yugi blushed hotly and Atemu wrapped an arm around his waist. "Sorry Jou, Yugi isn't looking, he has me as a lover already." Atemu kissed Yugi's red cheek murmured something into Yugi's ear so that Set and Jou couldn't hear. However they did hear Yugi laughing at Atemu's _'comment'_.

Jou looked quite lost, he cocked his head to the side and asked, "What did you say?"

Yugi laughed even harder leaning against Atemu. "See I told you," murmured Atemu.

"You're right Atemu."

Set was starting to get angry, "What did you tell him Atemu?"

Atemu kept his arm on Yugi's waist and started walking off down the hall. "Temper, temper Set, now remember your status."

Yugi giggled and turned around, "If you are really that curious then I'll tell you. Atemu told me that I wouldn't want to be with Set, because I wouldn't be able to walk knowing how busy the two of you get, if you know what I mean. Oh, and that Jou would act like a dog because he was confused about what happened.

Jou's mouth dropped open and Set beside him colored brightly.

"You are so dead Atemu, and don't think I'll take mercy on Yugi. No one talks about my puppy like that and gets away with it." Said Set who looked murderous.

Yugi laughed, "You call him your puppy? Jou really is a dog isn't he?" Seeing how mad Set and Jou had gotten he and Atemu ran off. Jou took off immediately in pursuit. "You are going to regret that!"

Atemu shouted back while running, "I doubt that Jou, Ra knows how you can even walk, Set might have to help you. Though I don't think he will be able to keep his hands off you without-" Yugi covered Atemu's mouth suddenly, once he was sure Atemu wasn't going to finish his statement he grabbed Atemu's hand and they both sped up and ran out of the palace.

Right behind them was Set and Jou and both were extremely embarrassed. They weren't really mad but they weren't going to let Yugi and Atemu get the last laugh.

* * *

"You think we lost them?" asked a breathless Yugi.

"Maybe, but I can't run much more what about you love?"

"No, me neither." Yugi promptly fell to sand below him with Atemu following the suit. They took a few minutes to catch their breath on the sand.

After a quick glance around Yugi saw how far they had come.

"You know how far we ran Atemu? We ran from the other side of the palace all the way through the courtyard and now we are at the Nile. That must have been at least four miles."

"Well then we probably lost them then."

"Yeah I bet. Jou could barely walk you really think he could run four miles?"

"No, it would be impossible." They both laughed at the small joke. Yugi moved closer to Atemu and gently picked up his head and placed it on his chest.

"Not that I'm not uncomfortable but why am I laying my head on your chest Yugi?"

Yugi smiled and kiss the top of Atemu's head. "Because I moved it there silly, comfy?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I am."

"Then why are you complaining?"

"I'm not."

"Good."

They lay in silence for a while; Yugi was gently run his hand through Atemu's hair in a soothing gesture. The sun was just starting to set and neither could come up with the energy to get up and go home. It wasn't long before Atemu fell asleep from Yugi's gentle caresses. Atemu looked better then he first had that morning. The many lines of worry that were on Atemu's face were now mostly gone. Yugi smiled happily before laying back and closing his eyes.

* * *

Atemu opened his eyes and straight above him were the stars. He gave a small yawn and gently slid his head off of Yugi's lap. He took a moment to gaze at his lover's face that was bathing in moonlight. He lifted Yugi's head and put it in his lap and started stroking the side of Yugi's face. Yugi slowly opened his eyes and looked into breath-taking crimson.

"I could get used to waking up like this." Yugi sat up and gave Atemu a sweet kiss. "Good evening."

Atemu pulled Yugi to his feet and they both headed back to the palace hand-in-hand.

Atemu and Yugi had made it back just in time to catch dinner. They had raced in and had just sat down before their parents came in.

"Are you feeling better Yugi?"

"Yes, very much so mother."

"I presume Atemu has taken good _care_ of you." Yugi's mother stressed the word 'care' whilst grinning broadly.

Yugi blushed, thinking about his plans for taking _care _of Atemu tonight. "Wonderful care. I don't think he has slept much, due to his worry though."

"Well at least we know he is dependable."

Atemu's father smiled before saying that there was an announcement to be made. "This evening, your parents Yugi will be leaving for home."

Yugi sat up a little straighter, "Is Mana going with you?"

"She will be coming with us. She will help us get settled again."

"She…isn't coming back? I can't see her anymore?"

"She may visit Yugi, it all depends on how things go."

"Why are you leaving so soon?"

"The people there need us, Yugi. We have to go, the raiders struck there too."

Yugi sat there numb in disbelief; he had never been away from Mana for long and even when he was it was extremely sad for him. Yugi quietly excused himself before running to Mana's room.

* * *

"Mana!" Yugi ran to her and threw his arms around her crying.

"Oh Yugi, I take it they told you." Mana hugged him back just as fiercely. She too was just as sad; she was leaving her surrogate son and Mahado.

"I'll never see you again!" Yugi wailed. He loved Mana so much and with everything that had been happening he hadn't spent much time with her which was something he know deeply regretted.

"Don't say that Yugi. I promise you I'll come back. I don't care what your parents say I'll come back. I'm not going to abandon you."

Yugi gave her a watery smile, "What about Mahado? I know there is something between you two."

"I have to go say good bye to him soon."

"Then go." Yugi gave her a parting hug and smiled sadly. Mana started to head out the door, she stopped halfway. She turned back to Yugi and kissed his cheek. "I love you Yugi."

Yugi felt a few more tears leak out, but he brushed them away, "Love you too."

"Besides, I heard you had plans for Atemu…"

"Yes I do, I need to get that ready."

Mana gave him a sly smile before waving goodbye and running off to see Mahado.

* * *

Yugi was waiting outside of the dining room. It wasn't long before Atemu found him and hugged Yugi tightly.

"Are you going to be all right?"

Yugi pulled away from Atemu and looked up with a smile. "Yeah, I have you and she promised she will come back. How did it go with them?" he asked gesturing to the dining room. Yugi was now feeling slightly guilty leaving Atemu to deal with their parents by himself.

"I covered for you, I had to stay long enough to endure a few comments."

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. Why don't we head to bed?"

"Yeah you look tired."

"I'm not tired."

"Well dear Atemu, if you aren't tired then…first one to the room wins!"

"What? Wait wins what?" but Yugi had already ran off in the direction of their bedroom. Not wanting to lose to a challenge Atemu ran off after him.

* * *

(Just to let you know, men usually didn't wear shirts. They usually only had a kilt on…so...for this scene they don't have shirts on and I know some of you are drooling…let me tell you. You are not the only one! Lol)

It was a fairly close race, considering the dirty tricks that were involved. Atemu had even gone so low as to grab Yugi's rather…err… personal area. It ended up that Yugi beat Atemu by an inch, though it wasn't really fair. Yugi had stopped Atemu before the door and kissed him saying that he was just kidding about the contest. Atemu believed Yugi full heartedly, that is until Yugi pinched his butt and showed him his crossed fingers. Atemu tried to catch Yugi but he couldn't quite beat him through the door.

"I win!" Yugi proudly announced.

Atemu was panting heavily, "Cheater."

Yugi put on a face of mock anger. "Me a cheater? NEVER! How dare you say such a thing?"

"You pinched my butt!" (Haha. I bet some of you wish you could.)

Yugi laughed heartily, "You know how loud that was? Our parents probably heard. Besides, you never said I couldn't."

Atemu laughed with him and collapsed facedown on the bed exhausted. Yugi however smirked and saw his chance. Yugi straddled his lover's waist; feeling Atemu tense beneath him Yugi leaned down to Atemu's ear and softly reassured him. "Relax, tonight is for you."

Yugi gently started massaging Atemu's bare back, hearing Atemu groan as he hit tighter spots. Yugi pressed on the small of Atemu's back, feeling how tight Atemu was there Yugi spent suite some time there. Yugi was thoroughly enjoying this. He was relishing Atemu's sun tanned skin. He grinned slyly and glided his hands up Atemu's back on to his neck. Yugi bent down and kissed Atemu's neck tenderly, while gently kneading his shoulders. Atemu was almost completely limp beneath him. Turning Atemu over Yugi was met with one of the most breathtaking smiles he had ever seen.

Atemu brought Yugi's head down for a chaste kiss in thanks. Yugi smiled mischievously and grabbed Atemu's hands and brought them to his lips to kiss tenderly.

"It isn't time for sleep yet my love."

* * *

**And this is where it ends. **

One thing, if you want the lemon, then say so and I will e-mail it to you ASAP, as soon as I get your review. I know it was long awaited. I would post it but due to the rules I will not risk having my story deleted! Especially my first one! Wow, this was a 14-page chapter! I'm really sorry this was late so the long ness makes up for the lateness! I was rather proud. I read this through at least 12 times. So if I missed any grammatical errors then they must be very small for me to have missed!

Another chapter done. I wonder who will be my 100th reviewer! Ah so exciting! If you haven't checked out "The Challenge of Life or Death: Love" by Quill Masters, then you should go check it out. It is the first part of a trilogy and the second book comes out June 30th! It is wonderful story. One that I am proud to beta for! I thank her profoundly for giving me such a wonderful opportunity!

RESPONSES!

**Daikaio:** I'm glad you enjoy the history! Good update for you?

**Hikari Skysong**: Happy now? I wrote a lemon! Muahahaha!

**Citrus Luver**: So someone is suspicious of Isis! Interesting…though I'll say nothing more on that account.

**Yami Yuugi**: Glad you enjoyed the whining. I rather enjoy writing those kinds of things!

**I love athrun**: "It is good but do a new chapter!" Dear me you are impatient! Lol

**Lady sakura cosmos**: Thank you, hope you enjoyed!

**Xamosy**: I thought that Atemu couldn't always be so suave like in everyone else's story. It is rather cliché! With Yugi helplessly in love with the daring bold handsome Atemu! Lol Yes I thought it would add a little humor because you can't make a story so sad as to be devoid of humor! Besides my goal is not to make you guys depressed! Lol

**Quill Masters**: Ah dear friend what can I say? Thank you so much, for putting that note on your last chapter of the first book. I am eager to read the first chapter of the second book! I can't wait to beta it! I'm so excited! Hope you are pleased with this chapter! I was!

**Goddess Chloe**: I'm glad you like this story! A beta eh? I'll think on that thank you for the wonderful offer! And might I say that was quite the serious threat!

**Fluffys-sidekick**: Thanks!

**Midnightdark**: One compliment after another! I'm blushing. Thank you so much.

**SoulDreamer**: I'm afraid you lost me! Lol "Another parady unlocks." By what did you mean? I am so lost!

**KkwyDragonflame**: haha yes your evil laugh needs work! Glad you liked the teasing!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34**: haha yes you did click the flippin button! Your second chapter rocked!

**Hikari's-dark-side-08**: How could you leave me with that much of a cliffy! OH NO! Please update again soon. I love your story "For that Reason". Thanks for the wonderful review!

**Yugi and Mai**: That's okay for the late review. This is a late posting! My AC died and it has been hotter than hell. So yeah it is hard to write in a hot and humid house!

**Yami Riyunoa: **Yay! A new reviewer! Welcome to the story. Hope it was drool worthy for you. It was my first one!


	10. Does it Always hurt this much?

Hey everybody! Chapter 10! WOHOO! This should be fun. Hope you enjoyed that last chapter it turned out different then I was going to have it. Especially how it started. I think my fingers have a mind of their own, I wasn't planning on them attacking Yugi at the beginning of the chapter! Some of you thought the story was over, well it isn't. You haven't found out who the people or person is who wants Yugi dead. You also don't know why. One more thing that you don't know is why I called this "Gems of Amethyst and Ruby" Well Anyways, enough chatting and here is the next chapter!

Umm.. I guess a slight warning. A little blood in this. So if you are EXTREMELY queasy. Then umm be careful? Lol

I do not own Yu-gi-oh. I do own this story and any punks who decide to steal this will face the wrath of RA! Lol

Does it always hurt this much?

What a painful early morning it was for Yugi. The sun hadn't even come up yet and his back already hurt horribly. The loud groan of pain he made woke Atemu instantly.

"Yugi! Are you alright?"

"Wonderful…" Yugi glared at his lover for the naiveness of the question.

Atemu grinned sheepishly at his stupid question. "Sorry, why don't I see if we can take a bath?"

"You do that." Yugi was in a bad mood, and Atemu was going to stay on his good side today, hopefully…

* * *

Yugi had managed to fall asleep again, and by the time the bath was ready he was still in a bad mood. He was mad at Atemu for waking him up again to tell him the bath was ready. Yugi turned on his side away from Atemu trying to get back to sleep again, his back was on fire.

"Now don't you turn your back on me Yugi!" seeing that Yugi wasn't making any progress in the 'getting up factor' Atemu took things in his own hands.

Yugi felt Atemu grab him around the waist and pull him out of bed. Severely disgruntled Yugi growled. Atemu pulled Yugi's legs around his waist and made sure Yugi had a good grip on his neck before carrying them both to the bathroom.

Setting Yugi down against the wall, Yugi still made no move to go in the bath. Atemu gave a frustrated sigh and started undressing Yugi himself.

"I'm not a child Atemu! I can undress myself just fine."

"Then why did I carry you in here?"

Yugi pouted which only made Atemu laugh. Atemu placed Yugi in the bath and soon joined him. Hearing Yugi hiss in pain he brought his lover to his chest and started washing Yugi's hair.

"I never knew you had such a temper." Atemu murmured good-naturedly.

Yugi gave an audible sigh, "I'm sorry, but do you know how much this hurts? I'll never be able to move again!"

"That might be an exaggeration love."

Yugi gave a small chuckle, "Always in a good mood aren't you Atemu?"

"Yes and I plan on you being in a good mood as well."

Yugi made a skeptical face; turning around to look at Atemu Yugi gave a soft cry of pain.

"Now none of that Yugi. Turn around and relax."

"Relax? Yeah that will be easy to do, after all-"

Atemu silenced Yugi's sarcastic grumbling with a well-timed kiss. "Now turn around and relax, trust me."

Reluctantly Yugi turned around and leaned back against his lover. Atemu gave a small smile at his lover's stubbornness before gently rubbing Yugi's back.

"Ow, that hurts Atemu!" Yugi scowled, "Last time I say I want to be submissive, just you wait Atemu."

Atemu laughed, "If you make jokes like that, maybe I do want to be submissive then."

"I'm serious." Atemu paled.

* * *

"What do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

Two figures sat alone on a sandy shoreline of the Nile in the comfortable shade of a Doom Palm. 1

"Do we just give up?"

The one figure turned to the other in anger, "Give up? You want to give up. Lose everything you ever wanted, everything you ever deserved. Maybe you don't want it, but I do. I'm not going to give up on this. It's only a matter of time before it happens. We will kill the Prince Yugi."

The man beside him eyed him warily, "Of course, I never should have doubted you. I'm sorry. How are we going to get him?"

His partner snorted in disdain, "Stupid as always aren't you? This is the second attempt we have made on the Prince's life; do you really think they are going to consider it coincidence? I think not. They will undoubtedly make an announcement that someone is out to kill the Prince. As you know the whole damn palace loves the Prince, as do the people. They will do anything to stop us and have us killed."

"What, are we going to kill him during the announcement? That would be murder! Someone will see us!"

"Someone will see us. Damn you! You think I'm just going to run up and stab him? What kind of an idiot do you think I am?" The other man blanched at his partner's tone. "We will be well hidden, and how hard will that be in the crowd of unsuspecting people?"

"How are we going to get that close?"

"We aren't. It's called a diversion. You have good aim last time I checked. Do you not?"

The man swelled up proudly, "Never missed." The man twirled his unique knife expertly.

"Good."

* * *

The two men were right in their assumptions. There was to be an announcement and Yugi and Atemu would be present and in full view. Atemu was one move ahead in this dangerous game of life or death.

"What do you mean we both have to be out there?" Atemu was furious, this would be a perfect opportunity to kill Yugi and he would have none of that. (Neither would I.)

Atemu's father had been trying to convince Atemu that it would be safe for that last hour. He was no closer then he had been when he started.

"Atemu, listen for one more time. Nothing will happen. Believe me, we have guards right beside all of us. Someone would have to be pretty bold to run up the steps of the palace and murder him."

"You don't understand father! He wasn't even safe at night in our own room. Our own room! He was almost killed by some mindless bastard who had gotten on our balcony. Now you are asking me to have Yugi out in the open? No, I won't allow it."

Yugi had been down the hall talking with Jou, he had heard every word of Atemu's fight with his father. Deciding it had gone on long enough Yugi excused himself from Jou's company and marched right up to Atemu. Taking Atemu's face in his hands Yugi stared straight into Atemu's eyes with fiery conviction.

"Atemu, I'll be fine. We have guards who are extremely loyal to the both of us." Seeing Atemu ready to protest Yugi put a hand over his lover's mouth. "No. Not another word. I'll be fine. No doubt resides in my mind. With you beside me, no one would dare come near me."

Atemu gave a small laugh at Yugi's little speech. He nodded his head in assent and gently took Yugi's hand and followed his father out to the stairs of the palace.

* * *

Atemu's father had already started the speech, but Atemu was not listening to a word. He was watching for anything, or anyone. He didn't care what everyone said, better to be safe rather then sorry. Yugi beside him noticed Atemu's vigil and could only shake his head in admiration in Atemu's devotedness. Yugi gently put his arm around Atemu's embrace, he smiled up at his lover in appreciation. It was nearing the end of the marvelous speech when a scream broke out through the crowd. Everyone looked around to find the source, it wasn't long before all hell broke out.

The once peaceful air turned to one of chaos. A large heard of camels had mysteriously escaped from the careful hands of their owner to run out into the crowd full speed. People were screaming and yelling, trying to get out of the direct line of fire. The Pharaoh had of course stopped speaking and ordered the rest of the guards to capture the camels and restore peace. Atemu however had pulled Yugi to the side of the stairs to get as much out of the way as he possibly could. Yugi was protesting and had pulled away from Atemu to ask what was wrong with him.

In that brief moment a knife came soaring out of the stampede of people and camels. Atemu saw it coming and tackled Yugi to the ground. Sadly, Atemu was too late. The knife had already struck its mark. (Too bad I haven't written enough or I would have left off here as a cliffy. Lol)

Yugi gave a cry of pain and Atemu immediately pushed himself up but Yugi pulled him back down.

"No." he said through pain-clenched teeth. "You could get hurt, stay down."

Atemu didn't know what to do, that is until someone grabbed his arm and pulled him and Yugi into the palace. Atemu looked up into blue eyes. Set had pulled them both away from the turmoil.

"Where did it hit Yugi?" Set glanced briefly at the source of the voice. Jou had kneeled down next to Atemu and Yugi.

"Atemu…get off." Yugi said weakly from underneath him. Atemu was quick to oblige his request.

Yugi had been struck in his shoulder. The knife blade had gone straight through and stuck out the back. The knife was wedged so only small droplets of blood escaped. There was not doubt however to the pain Yugi must be in.

Set saw Atemu's clearly shocked face and took matters into his own hands. "Jou, Atemu take the Prince to Isis. I'll see how things outside are."

Jou heaved Atemu off the floor and they both took Yugi under the arms and pulled him up. Yugi gave a sharp cry of pain and Jou let go swiftly. If it weren't for Atemu Yugi would have fallen onto the floor again. Yugi's breath was coming in short gasps, the pain searing through his shoulder was horrible. He briefly wondered why it hurt this much but was pulled back into reality by Atemu's frantic questions.

"Yugi? Are you alright, Jou didn't hurt you did he?"

Yugi gave a pained grimace and shook his head. "Isis." Atemu nodded and picked Yugi up so as not to upset Yugi's shoulder.

* * *

They reached Isis' chambers in due time and she was now treating Yugi. She had forced Atemu and Jou out saying they would not be of any help hovering around her. Atemu was pacing outside the door, much like a father waiting to see his newborn child. Isis opened the door and motioned for Atemu to come in.

She led him to Yugi's bed. Yugi was clenching his eyes shut tight and biting his lip.

"The nerves in his shoulder are pinched and twisted. The knife was not thrown by some meager man, it was thrown by a well practiced arm. I need you to hold him down Atemu. The knife must come out and it would be better if I could take it straight out, rather then have him move and cause more damage."

Atemu nodded and moved to Yugi's side. He gently smoothed back Yugi's hair and whispered soothingly to him. Yugi's eyes opened at the sound of Atemu's deep voice. He gave a small smile that Atemu returned. Atemu placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders and whispered, "Stay still love. It will be over soon. Moving will only make it worse." Yugi gave a shaky nod in response.

Isis doused Yugi's shoulder in a type of antiseptic before gently placing her hand on the hilt of the knife. Yugi gave a small whimper in anticipation and bit his lip again. Isis slowly pulled the knife but she knew it would be better to get it over quick rather then slowly pull it out. Isis pulled the knife straight out and Yugi screamed. Blood immediately started spurting out of the wound. Thetide of crimson was flowing non-stop down Yugi's side and soaking thesheets. Yugi was gasping for air; he turned his head away so he wouldn't have to see all the blood.

Isis took a large linen cloth and pressed it into the wound, putting as much pressure on it as she could to stave of the blood flow. Yugi gave one last loud cry of pain before passing out from the sheer amount of agony he was in.

Isis gave a sigh of relief, "Finally, he is to stubborn for his own good."

Atemu nodded in agreement. He could only watch as Isis took another cloth to replace the now dripping one. Isis doused Yugi in a liberal amount of antiseptic. She took another linen wrapand bound it tight to keep pressure on the wound.

Atemu looked fearfully at Isis, there was so much blood. It was coloring the sheets, making the room look haunted.

"Prince, watch over him for a while. He shouldn't stress his shoulder too much but other than that he should be fine. His should will be numb since I doused it.He will be a little weak due to the blood loss, but his blood will replenish in due time. He hasn't lost enough to kill him, I assure you."

Atemu nodded and removed the blood stained sheet from Yugi. He placed another clean one in its place and watched over his young love.

* * *

"You missed! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Well I wouldn't have missed if that damn Prince didn't knock him to the side. He is much too cautious for his own good, for our own good. We should just kill him."

"We cannot kill the Yinepu! 2Yinepu is too well protected! Besides we need him. Without him alive this whole plan would fall to ashes. This is not just some hopeless vendetta. This is what will change our whole lives!"

"Why not kill Prince Atemu and just use Prince Yugi?"

"You are once again a fool. The regions of Upper and Lower Egypt are one. There is no separate power. Upper Egypt is the home of the Pharaoh of all Egypt. Meaning Atemu is the heir to Egypt. Prince Yugi is nothing to us but a mere obstacle in our path to greatness."

* * *

Yugi woke up and immediately tried to sit up. What a mistake that was! Yugi gave a pained gasp and fell back against the pillows breathing sharply.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you."

Yugi smiled as Atemu's face came into view above him.

"How are you feeling?"

Yugi shrugged then regretted doing so. "Owe…"

Atemu gave a small noise of sympathy before climbing onto the bed behind Yugi. Yugi leaned back into Atemu's comforting embrace. This was all he wanted, to just lie here with Atemu holding him. He felt Atemu start stroking his hair and kissing the nape of his neck. Yugi felt his eyes starting to close in peace. He gave one last sigh before falling completely limp against his lover.

* * *

Yugi woke to find himself considerably lower than he had been when he had initially fallen asleep. Yugi had slid down Atemu's chest and now his head was in Atemu's lap. He was refraining from moving for as long as he could, simply enjoying the moment.

"Awake?" Atemu leaned down and graced Yugi with the lightest of kisses. "That's good, my legs were going numb."

Yugi laughed, Atemu didn't find it as amusing. Atemu started tickling Yugi mercilessly.

"No Atemu stop! Please…ha ha ha." Yugi kept trying to bring his head up but ended up hitting Atemu's lap_. Hard_. Atemu stopped pretty fast.

Yugi looked at him innocently, "What?"

Atemu had bit his lip and was forcing a cry back down his throat. Yugi realized what he had done and burst out laughing.

Atemu was a bit miffed, "You…How dare…what am I going to do with you?" Atemu chuckled; he was more that glad that Yugi was feeling better.

Atemu helped Yugi off the bed and they started heading toward the door. If they had been directly in front of the door they would have been hit in smack in the face. Jou had run in with Set struggling behind him.

"Jou! Stop running, you'll hit someone." Set looked up to see Atemu looking at him critically. "I'm sorry prince for my puppy's exuberance. Allow me to remove him."

Atemu and Yugi laughed, sometimes Set was too formal for his own good. Jou punched Set lightly in the arm but meant nothing of it.

"So Yugi, how are you feeling?"

"Fine Jou. We were just heading to dinner, care to join us?"

"Definitely!"

Set snatched his "puppy" up, "No, you go on. You won't have a very peaceful dinner with us there."

Yugi snickered and leaned against Atemu, "I insist, we could use some company."

* * *

Jou had dragged Set down to dinner, much like the puppy he was nicknamed after. For once Atemu and Yugi enjoyed a pleasant dinner that was not surrounded around their embarrassment. They found how much they had in common and simple little things that all friends know. It was getting quite late so they quietly excused themselves from Jou and Set's company. By the time they reached the doors to their room, Yugi was almost asleep on his feet.

Atemu looked down at his shoulder, which Yugi was currently using as a pillow. He gave a small chuckle, "Tired? Don't worry we're almost home."

Yugi mumbled something incoherently before falling silent. Atemu led Yugi into the bedroom and sat him on the bed. He left briefly to get Yugi's nightly dose from Isis. When he returned Yugi had collapsed on his side and was sound asleep.

"Poor thing." Atemu murmured. He eased himself on the bed and gently shook Yugi awake.

"_Wha_…?" Yugi forced his eyes open.

"Drink." Atemu silently commanded. Yugi clumsily grabbed the glass from him before downing the contents in one go. Yugi fell back against Atemu and gave a sleepy sigh.

"Sleep?" Yugi questioned softly. Atemu chuckled and nodded while Yugi immediately closed his eyes in blissful dream.

Atemu placed the glass on a nearby table before gently covering himself and Yugi up. Yugi instinctively snuggled into Atemu's embrace and fell deeper into sleep.

* * *

1. A Doom Palm is a tree that grew on the banks of the Nile. I tried to find a picture but all I got was a bunch of Sailor Moon stuff. So yeah I couldn't find a picture of one for you. Sailor Moon, what is the world coming to? Lol

2. Yinepu means "royal child" in reference to Atemu. The punishment for murder was typically death and was always the case if a royal was murdered.

Okay, the next chapter will be a little late, I had minor surgery yesterday and it went well. Nothing serious. Then I have friends flying down for two weeks today. So I'll probably have the next chapter around the 24th of July. Maybe even sooner. Well hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always REVIEW! Lol Next chapter will be action packed.

Bye the way. For those of you who asked for **the LEMON **and did not receive it was for one of these reasons:

You did not sign in so I could no get your email cuz there are too many people with your user name.

The email address you gave me didn't work.

People who typed their email out didn't show up. Email names do NOT show up in a review. So when you do it do "my screen name at blah blah com. Just put spaces in it k?

So if you want the lemon and did not get it simply put your email down in a review the correct way!

**Yami Yuugi**: I love your story "Soak up the Sun" and cannot wait for more! Thanks for the review.

**Atemu Yugi Lover34**: I loved your update! Hehehe

**Hikari Skysong**: Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for the review!

**Mystical Nonsense**: You need to repost your email with spaces. Cuz I couldn't see it!

**Ravenna's Soul**: Repost your email with spaces! Lol Thanks for the review!

**Daikaio:** lol you are too funny. That's ok you weren't the hundredth reviewer. You were like 105 I believe and that is just as cool!

**Satra**: Thanks for the review!

**Harleydbabe222**: Nice name and thank you that was so sweet!

**Sansi**: Your email didn't work…hmm Thanks for the review!

**DontmesswithYami**: I love your name lol! That is too cool. Thank you so much!

**Istas:** Hope you liked this chapter!

**Toolazytosignin**: lol nice name. Thanks!

**Quill Masters**: **falls to the ground from force of hug** aw that was nice he he he. I loved your first chapter!

**Sephrothlay:** Thank you! Hope you enjoyed!

**HappyDevil**: That means so much to me! Thank you!

**Garaki** Yamamoto: I love YugixAtemu fics too! Hence why I wrote this!

**Xamosy**: Thanks! You review every chapter and it means a lot to me! Thank you!

**Animestargirl**: I love your stories! Such an honor for you to be reading mine! Thank you!

**SilverPadfootLives**: Nice name! Like mine! Thank you!

**Yugi and Mai**: Wow, someone was hyper that day! Lol

**Sereke**: Thanks!

**Ria**: Which Ria is you? I looked up your name and there are like fifty. Lol


	11. How do you stop the fire from Burning?

Wow, I can't believe how many reviews I have gotten and this is my first story! I'm so happy! Thanks to all those people who review every chapter, and those who only review once. Lol I'm ecstatic that I have so many new people too! You people know how to make me feel happy! Hehe So I won't say much and here is the next chapter!

Sorry this took so long. I had a minor problem but I solved it so yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own this story.

How do you stop the Fire from Burning?

Two dark figures stood alone on a sandy dune. One was nursing a rather large bruise to the face.

"Now you've gone and ruined everything, there is no other way around it. If the Prince stays in the palace we will have to draw him out. You do know who will be doing that, don't you?" he said turning to his injured comrade.

The man with the bruise scowled, "I'm not doing any more of this. I'll have nothing more to do with you or your obsessed nature with _Yinepu_. I'm out, I've gotten nothing but this pretty coloring to my face from you."

The other man grabbed him in a fierce hold around the neck. "You will regret saying such things. I told you that this would not come easy, and that if you truly wanted it you would obey every command I gave."

"You never said anything about bludgeoning me in the face now did you?"

"That comes with the blunders you make. I asked you to throw a knife at the Prince, but what do you do? You miss. We are in this together and if you aren't going to make an effort, then I don't need you. Do you understand?"

"You said we were equals in this. Yet you treat me like servant. I'm not just some pawn for you to use. How are we in this together? You've given me no reason to trust you anymore, not with everyone gone."

His partner reached into his ragged pocket and pulled out two rings. They sparkled in the morning sunlight. One held a shimmering ruby of outstanding color. The other held a flawless amethyst gem.

"You remember then?" he asked, eyeing his partner's eyes, which were wide with shock. "I didn't lose them and I still have them. Here." He offered the purple stoned ring to him.

His partner took it hesitantly; his face took on a visage of deep regret. "I'm sorry. I should never have doubted you."

"Good then. Now come on, we have business to attend to."

* * *

It was a typical morning for Atemu and Yugi. With the exception that Yugi got his wound redressed. They pretty much had the palace to themselves, since Atemu's parents had gone out and had almost the whole company of guards with them.

Atemu and Yugi were currently trying to find Set and Jou. They were both bored and wanted some company if only to all be bored together. They finally reached Set's bedchambers only to find that Set and Jou did not need them to quell boredom. Through the door Atemu and Yugi could hear their voices.

"Did you like that my puppy? Not so bored anymore?"

"No…I mean yes but…no I'm not bored, at least I won't be soon."

Atemu raised a hand to the door and knocked rather loudly.

They heard a furious grumble and within seconds a half dressed Set was wrenching the door open.

"Now is not-Atemu! Oh I'm so sorry my Prince…" Set stood staring at the Prince embarrassedly. It wasn't until Yugi laughed that he looked away.

"Come on Atemu, I can see they are in the middle of…_something._" Yugi grabbed Atemu's arm and pulled him away laughing. "We'll come back in a couple hours, that enough time, or do you and Jou go at it for longer than that?"

Set blushed bright red but gave a faint nod all the same; he was still leaning on the doorframe. Jou appeared and pulled Set inside and slammed the door shut.

**

* * *

**

Atemu and Yugi chuckled good-naturedly at their friend's antics. Atemu gently steered Yugi towards their bedroom. When they reached the door Yugi stood in front of the door with his arms crossed over his chest. He could see the plan in Atemu's eyes and was not going to let him win.

"Oh no you don't Atemu," said Yugi with a finality behind his voice.

Atemu briefly pouted before shoving Yugi against the door and kissing him soundly. Yugi struggled for a few minutes before giving in to his love's kiss. They broke apart and Atemu rested his hands on Yugi's slender hips in a teasing manner.

"Are you sure?"

"You can't make me Atemu. I'm not being submissive again. I have a lot of will power, and I can resist you easily." Yugi said with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Will power? We will see about that." Atemu caught Yugi's lips in another deep kiss. Atemu's hand slowly found the doorknob. He pushed Yugi through before mimicking Jou's movement of slamming the door. Yugi backed away from him and started running.

It wasn't long before Atemu had Yugi pinned to the bed. Yugi could hardly protest because Atemu kept kissing him. Each time Yugi broke the kiss Atemu would move to his neck, kissing the soft skin, letting his lover regain his breath.

When Atemu finally pulled away Yugi was panting desperately underneath him.

"Now do you give in?"

Yugi nodded his head enthusiastically, "Just this once." Atemu smirked before pouncing back down upon his lover.

**

* * *

**

"A note. You think that will solve this?"

"How many times have you doubted me and been wrong?"

"I'm sorry," came the swift answer to the rebuttal, "I just think that a note would hardly do any good, what will make him come?"

"Believe me, he will have ample reason to come and pay us a little visit."

"What are you going to do?"

"What am I going to do? No dear friend, the question is what are _we_ going to do?"

**

* * *

**

Atemu and Yugi were sprawled on the bed, panting profusely. Atemu slowly pulled Yugi to him, "So was your last time submissive fun?" Atemu looked at Yugi anxiously, he wasn't entirely to keen on having back pain from hell for the rest of his life. (Lol)

Yugi smiled mischievously, "I …that… I might want to again…"

"I LOVE you!" Atemu said emphatically while hugging him tightly.

Yugi lightly slapped Atemu in the arm, "You idiot." Yugi knew full well why Atemu was so pleased.

Atemu chuckled, "But I'm your idiot right?"

"Exactly and I wouldn't have it any other way." Yugi laughed happily. "Let's go get some dinner"

* * *

Yugi and Atemu had been walking down the hall talking pleasantly. They reached the doors to the dining room and Atemu held one open.

"After you love." He made a grand gesture with his hands ending in a fancy short bow.

"My aren't you the gentleman!"

Yugi laughed before turning to go inside. His hand caught on the doorframe and slowly slid down. He made it one step in before the whole dining room came into view. Yugi froze on the spot. Red.

Red as far as the eye could see. Everything was dripping in vibrant crimson. The chairs, the table, the floor, there was no other color present. There at the far end of the room were two well-worn ropes hanging from hooks in the ceiling. Yugi's eyes followed the line of the rope down; grotesquely knotted to the end were the mangled bodies of two people. Their backs were toward them; blood was still dripping from the recent wounds.

Shock filled both their faces, they should have run but the natural curiosity of who had met their end in such a gruesome way was overwhelming. Atemu gulped nervously, the necks of the victims were hanging at grotesque angles. Atemu hesitantly reached his hand out and turned the figure around.

Yugi fell in a dead faint against Atemu. Atemu reeled away and fell against a chair and slid to the floor. His parents, they were dead and hanging above him and all he could do was stare. Their faces were so mangled, making them almost unrecognizable. Shock overwhelmed him and he started to shake, his hand was smeared in blood, the blood of his parents. Atemu stared at his hand in horror, letting the realization sink in. _Oh Ra no, _was the only coherent thought Atemu could bring to mind. Their faces stared at him blankly, their blue lips unmoving in silent agony. Their eyes were wide with fear and they seemed to be bulging in the shock of what had happened. The silence was pouring off in waves, bringing a false sense of peace. All that could be heard were the steady drips of blood.

Set appeared in the doorway and stopped dead. He observed the scene with wide eyes; it was then that he saw the two blood covered figures on the ground.

"Oh no…" Set rushed over to them, hoping against hopes that they were alive. Set took one look at Yugi found that he was breathing. With a sigh of relief he noticed Atemu was awake and staring. Set peered into Atemu's haunted eyes, "Atemu?"

Atemu seemed to suddenly realize he was there, "Set?"

Set gave a faint nod and gently helped him off the floor. Atemu was clutching Yugi desperately to find some sort of comfort from this hellish nightmare.

"Come on Atemu, right through the door."

Set cautiously guided Atemu through the door and out in the hallway. Jou could be seen at the top of the stairs. He rushed down the stairs at the sight of Set and the two Princes soaked in blood.

Jou tried pulling Yugi away but Atemu's grip was too tight, if not desperate. Jou looked questionably at Set, _why were they all bloody? They weren't injured were they?_ Jou tried to look around Set into the dining area but Set blocked him in a heartbeat.

"No, take them to Isis. I don't want you to see this Jou. I won't have it." Set closed the door with a loud snap.

Jou normally would have argued but his concern Atemu and Yugi were far greater then his need to argue. He gave Set a small nod before setting off with Atemu and Yugi towards Isis.

**

* * *

**

Yugi had woken to the gentle face of Isis, but he immediately tried to find Atemu. Isis didn't argue with but instead carefully led him to his love.

"Try to be quiet. I only got him to sleep a half hour ago. I had to use some calming herbs on him."

"Will he be alright?" came the worried response.

"Yes, I suppose it was just shock acting upon him. I doubt either of you will get the disturbing image out of your thoughts for quite some time. I for one am pleased you two didn't see the murders happen."

Yugi gave a small shudder, _how much more had Atemu seen? _Yugi silently berated himself for losing it like that and leaving Atemu alone to deal with something like that. Yugi gently sat on the bed and pulled Atemu to his side in a half embrace filled with comfort. Atemu stirred and opened his eyes.

"Yugi?" he asked and tried to sit up, but Yugi pulled him back against his side.

"I'm fine, sleep. I'll be right here, don't think about anything just yet. I've got you."

Atemu gently placed his head against Yugi's shoulder, but didn't close his eyes. Yugi lightly caressed Atemu's back, "Sleep," he silently ordered.

Atemu tried to fall asleep but he couldn't do it. He felt strangely calm, but only unnerved him. He just sat there in Yugi's embrace, drawing from Yugi's strength and compassion.

Set came in not too long after; his face was pale and drawn. He looked much the bearer of bad news.

"My Prince," he said bowing to each in turn. "Your parents…their…hearts are…gone."

Atemu turned away; Yugi gripped him closer. When Atemu finally turned his head back his face was an impassive mask, he let out a short sigh.

"You are sure?"

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry Prince. Do you still want them…mummified?"

"Of course." He said with an odd coldness that did not suit him at all. After a moment Atemu gave another sigh, "I'm sorry Set. But yes I do want them…after all…they deserve it. Even if…it's all for nothing."

"I understand." Set gave another short bow and left Atemu and Yugi alone.

**

* * *

**

It was utter silence for a few minutes. Both were still digesting the news. Atemu leaned back against Yugi, trying to hold back tears.

"Oh Ra Yugi. What are we going to do?"

Yugi held strong for Atemu because that was what his love needed most. "We are going to have a proper ceremony and they will be honored."

"They aren't going to be in the afterlife Yugi! They never should have been…" Atemu trailed off as tears started rolling down his cheeks. Atemu furiously wiped them away, but they just kept coming and tumbling down in an onslaught of sorrow.

Yugi gave a sad smile before enfolding Atemu in his embrace. "Hush love, it'll be alright. Hush now nefer mery." (Beautiful love, for those who forget what mery means!)

**

* * *

**

The new Pharaoh, of Upper and Lower Egypt and his partner in life stood on their balcony contemplating how things had gotten so bad so fast. The mummification process had been started. It would take the traditional 70days. It was more of a ceremonial thing, but Atemu had said it would be done, if nothing but to honor his parents.

Atemu and Yugi's coronation would be held by the end of the next week at the very least. He and Yugi would be the youngest to rule Egypt for two dynasties. Though they both didn't feel ready for such a job, they both held a certain diplomatic streak that would serve them well in the times to come.

As Atemu and Yugi watched out the window a falcon of mighty grace flew above the sands of Egypt. He had a mission, a letter more precisely to deliver.

He flew in and landed gracefully on the balcony's railing. He dropped the letter unceremoniously before taking flight once again.

Atemu gently unfolded the letter, it read:

Yinepu and your nedjes mery, (1)

I'm sure you realized who might be behind the murders of your family; you know it was my doing, though my identity shall remain unknown. This is an invitation; to a certain…get together shall we call it? If you should think it wise to refuse my gracious offer, then your people will suffer. There are certain terms to this invite. You will bring no one but your dear Prince Yugi. Do not tell anyone any of this information, and do not have anyone follow you dear Prince. I send you this so we can reach a compromise, if anything a decision on where we stand. Farwell for now, Pharaoh

Amen and Binemwase

"What do we do now?" Yugi whispered lightly, with no trace of fear in his voice.

"We pay them a visit."

"I wonder who they are."

"My guess is that these are aliases of their real names. I think it is more of a message."

Yugi turned to look Atemu in the eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

"Look," he said pointing at the signed names, " Amen means "The hidden one" and Binemwase means "Evil in Thebes" It seems we will be traveling to find this hidden one and his friend."

"To Thebes."

**

* * *

**

1. Royal Child and your small love

2.Amen means "The Hidden One" and Binemwase means "Evil in Thebes".

In case any of you were confused about the taking out of the heart. What that meant is without the heart intact the person could not go on to the next life. The Egyptians thought the heart did all the functions of the brain and that to retain your memories in the past life you needed it. They actually took out the brain in the mummification process through the nose with a hook.

That is why Atemu and Yugi were so horrified about the whole thing. The After-life was everything to Egyptians and if you were denied it, it was a crushing blow. Then the scales by Osiris would weigh their heart, if your heart was lighter then the feather of truth then you continued on to the after-life.

Responses: (A lot of them!)

**Yami Yuugi**: Aw…shucks. lol Thanks to you too!

**Sarah Costa**: Did you get the lemon? I'm not entirely sure I sent one to you. Thank you!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34**: I'm watching your story! Lol I did have a lot of fun with my friends.

**Citrus lover**: Yep the title is for something else. He he most people thought it was their eyes! YAY! I got people guessing, I like your theory, but you will just have to find out! You probably have a better idea of what those "gems" are. But there is more to it and the reason of why they want Yugi dead.

HappyDevil: YAY! Thanks so much! You made me happy!

**Daikaio**: lol funny, you made me laugh with your review! Does your name mean something? Lol Like Japanese? Maybe it is just me but it looks like it. Lol Thanks for being a faithful reviewer and the next chapter will be out sooner then this one did.

**Fluffys-sidekick**: Sorry this took so long the next chapter wont take as long.

**Ailisa d. frieson**: Thanks !

**MysticMaiden 18**: Thanks so much! I'm feeling much better. Though really tired from band camp.

**Ravenna's Soul**: Thanks! Hehe

**Yugi and Mai**: Ha ha. You always make me laugh. Well now you probably have a better guess at why the story is called "Gems…" hehe I gave a clue. And to the very observant reader they could guess why…hehe I'll stop hurting Yugi…maybe…

**Animestargirl**: Are you going to update soon? I love your stories! Hope you liked this chapter.

**Xamosy:** I'm glad I got you laughing. That's wonderful! Thanks for the review I really appreciate it.

**Spidy007**: Thank you so very much! I'm very glad to hear that.

**Quill Masters**: Thank you for the wonderful advice Abbey. Ha ha get it? Dear Abbey advice column. Lol , like you haven't heard that before. I hope I did well in this chapter. I worked really hard on the part when they discover the dining room. Was it good? I never got your e-mail! When is the next chapter coming? What is this fifty questions? Lol

**Princess Nefertari AKA Krysta**: Thanks so much! I love your stories and I appreciate you reviewing mine! Thanks for reviewing all those other chapters! Yeah I do tend to rely on conversation to get a point across.

**Zeldacat:** Aw… you made me blush! Lol thank you so much. It means a lot! Thanks for the awesome review.

**Ria, the person in the shadows**: Thank you. I probably wouldn't have guessed you were this Ria. Lol

**Sarah Henderson**: Thanks keep reviewing it makes me happy! And all fuzzy inside!

Thanks to all the reviewers this is the most I've gotten for a chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. Again I apologize for the lateness of it. But the next chapter will come soon.


	12. Does the weaving of a riddle end?

Oh wow! I'm so pleased with all the reviews; you guys make me so happy! Well there is either going to be a sequel or this story is going to be a lot longer. Lol I indeed have plots and many things to write and without further ado, Chapter 12 of Gems of Amethyst and Ruby.

Big thanks to **Daikaio **who pointed out that serious mistake! Thank you a lot I was in another world when I wrote that…or I just read something with the name…for those of you who saw the corrected version…what? I didn't mess up…lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own the keyboard that I typed the disclaimer with. Haha

**Does the weaving of a riddle lead to the end?**

The letter that had arrived seemed to unnerve Atemu to no end, but it only strengthened his resolve. Yugi was right there by his side in the argument that took place with the nobles of the palace. Abasi was one of the more vocal protesters.

"My Pharaoh, we must have the coronation. Egypt cannot be without a Pharaoh, do you know what that will do to the people?" Abasi paused, waiting for Atemu to answer when none was forth coming Abasi looked to Yugi almost pleadingly.

Yugi knew full well that Atemu would never agree to have the coronation ceremony especially with the fact that that his parent's killers were still on the loose. Atemu was taking the responsibility reasonably well, but it was quite the burden. Atemu had assumed that Yugi would be next on the list, and that simply was not an option.

Yugi shook his head lightly at Abasi and answered in a low voice, "I'm sorry, until they are captured there will be no celebration, nor a coronation. Egypt needs a leader that is true, but not while it's previous leaders have been murdered. We will not ignore the fact that they were killed, I refuse to."

Abasi nodded his head reluctantly; it wasn't up to him what happened to Egypt. He could only follow orders as they were given.

Yugi gently slid his hand into Atemu's and led him down the hall away from all the arguments. Their favorite spot in the courtyard came into view and they both sat down on a stone bench. The serenity that had once filled the palace with such joy had utterly deserted the place in favor of a less sinister atmosphere elsewhere. It was true that no one had set foot in the dining room since the removal of the bodies. That included Atemu and Yugi.

Yugi leaned forward slightly and whispered, "Lean back against me Atemu." It was a small request from Yugi and Atemu obliged with a heavy heart. "You're too stressed, we aren't going anywhere till you calm down."

Atemu immediately tried to pull out of the embrace but Yugi held him firmly. "We have to leave tonight Yugi! We can't stay, I'm not important! This about Egypt, the people…our people."

"I know that love. What good are we to our people being so stressed out?" Before Atemu could respond Yugi added, "Don't try to worm your way out of this. You _are_ important. Whether you realize it or not. If you truly want to leave tonight then just lay back and let everything go. Recklessness is not the way to go about this."

Atemu let out a deep sigh, filled with all the tension he had been feeling. He recognized a losing battle, especially with Yugi's determined nature. It was truly nice to focus on Yugi and nothing else.

* * *

A riddle had accompanied the crude letter of the previous night:

"_Start your journey when Anubis would prowl_

_Cross the sands of Egypt towards Ra,_

_May he grace you with the speed of time,_

_For time is of the essence, don't fall behind and don't fall ahead._

_Two paths shall divide for you,_

_If you should follow in Seth's footsteps you shall find chaos, _

_But much nearer to your goal be the path of Thoth_

_Though maybe you have not his wisdom_

_For liars and murderers have cheated many, and outsmarted even the most intelligent_

_We who follow Ma'at you shall find _

_Should you take the plunge."_

* * *

It was dusk, and two camels stood at the ready near the base of the palace steps. Each was laden with many provisions and stores for the long journey ahead. Egyptian citizens surrounded them in a circle of reverence and deep respect. They had all come to see their two beloved princes off.

Atemu and Yugi mounted their camels, and started off at a fast pace. It was more for show then actual haste; it was a sort of pronounced hope for the people of Egypt. Once the palace and people were out of sight though, they both simultaneously slowed and started searching the ground for any clue that might possibly reveal itself.

"We'll head towards the setting sun, we have to use the light while we still have it Yugi."

Yugi gave a small nod and followed after him. Anubis was the god of the dead; of course he would 'prowl' at night. To head toward Ra you would follow the sun, as to what the time part had to do with anything neither were sure.

The sun set fairly quickly and the chill of the night air bit and stabbed at the pair. Yugi shivered and pulled his cloak tighter about himself. It became clear that they could not go much farther without some sort of light. Atemu gently slid a hand in his pack and pulled out a thick torch. Atemu handed it to Yugi who unwrapped the linen to reveal the soaked cloth beneath. Atemu lit the torch with two jagged pieces of flint, and they were on their way. Three hours passed, the darkness danced and spun around the flame trying to smother it. For the dark hates the light, the light cannot stand the dark.

* * *

Yugi was nearly asleep on his camel, not from fatigue but from sheer boredom. Atemu glanced at his lover beside him and smiled, only his Yugi could be so simple and sweet. Atemu was so thankful that he had him here with him. It would surely be a long and lonely trip without Yugi.

Both the camels stopped and Yugi almost fell to the ground, if it hadn't been for Atemu sticking out an arm. Two paths had divided as both wove their own way. Someone had made these crude paths, recently too. One was bathed in a flood of moonlight, the other filled with roughly cut cedar sticks lying in subtle patterns. Each of the cedar pieces had tips of ebony and ivory. (he he a cookie at who guesses what that means.)

"Well these are our two paths Atemu, but which is the path of Thoth? The moonlit one I would assume."

Atemu did not answer immediately; first he picked up one of the sticks and looked at it intently before lightly sniffing it. (No he isn't getting high, get your minds out of the gutter! Can you get high off a stick? Lol) "Yes Yugi, I believe you are right, for these are cedar sticks, smell it." Atemu lightly handed it to his lover and Yugi recognized the distinct sweet smell of cedar. (I love cedar, it smells so GOOD!)

Yugi gave a half smile, "Like I said, we'll take the moonlit path." Long ago Osiris had died in a chest of cedar, ebony and ivory crafted by his brother Seth. He had won the chest, and ended up keeping it for eternity. Seth had shut Osiris in the marvelous chest alive in a burst of bitter jealousy.

* * *

A tributary of the Nile came into view; the path led straight towards the water but did not appear again on the opposite bank. Atemu looked at Yugi questioningly, "You don't think ' take the plunge' was meant literally, do you?"

Yugi gave a nervous gulp, "They must be mad, the crocodiles come out at night Atemu!"

"I don't see another way…"

"Look." Yugi pointed across the bank, where currently a group of crocodiles were fighting at the water's edge. The strange thing was that a makeshift fence blocked the crocodiles from going in the water. "I wonder who built that Atemu. I guess we can go in the water, how far should we go?"

"I could only guess, but come we cannot waste time."

Yugi slow slid off his camel and gave Atemu the torch. He stepped into the water and starting walking till he was up to his neck in water. Atemu followed him out and held the torch aloft. Atemu reached his lover and hefted the torch above the water. Atemu guided the torch along the water's surface, lightly skimming the shimmering surface. A chunk of wood slid down and dropped into the murky depths, immediately extinguishing with a small hiss at the touch of water.

Yugi started walking to the side, so as not to go any deeper. He kept going till suddenly he fell under the water. Atemu heard the splash and swam over as fast as he could. Atemu flung the torch and dove into the water below. He groped around hoping to grasp Yugi. He tried opening his eyes only to see the murky depths below. Atemu's hand finally met something solid and he pulled it above the surface.

Atemu spit the water from his mouth and shook his sodden bangs from his face. In his hand he held a log. _Oh Ra, no Yugi! _Atemu dived under again without another thought. His hand found a crevice and he realized this must have been what Yugi had fallen through. Atemu pushed himself down into the hole and swam. He hoped that this would lead him to Yugi, and quickly.

Atemu groped and tugged at the walls around him pulling himself further into the tunnel. He could feel the muddy depths sloshing in and around him. The tunnel started narrowing and Atemu felt the beginnings of panic rising within him. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, the need for oxygen was making itself evident.

Atemu felt his lungs constrict and plead for air. His head started to get fuzzy; his hand slid down from the wall and he fell back. Terror set in and Atemu lost his head completely. He opened his mouth in a desperate attempt to get air, but only water flowed in. Something caught his foot and he pushed forward in one last desperate attempt to survive.

His head broke that surface and wonderful cool, crisp air came to his senses. Atemu gasped in air feverishly, making him feel light headed. Atemu suddenly remembered the reason why he had dived into the hole in the first place.

"YUGI!" Atemu was screaming at the top of his lungs. He had half a mind to go back in the tunnel when he heard a slight cough to the side. Atemu spun around and stared at the embankment before him.

There was a prone figure on the ground not breathing. Atemu dragged himself forward, his feet getting stuck the mud beneath him. Atemu made it to the shore and ran clumsily till he collapsed beside the figure.

Atemu grabbed Yugi's collar and flipped him over. Atemu held his hand above Yugi's nostrils; he wasn't breathing. _No!_

Atemu lightly hit at Yugi's back, "Come on, breath." Atemu felt the tears come to his eyes, but stubbornly wouldn't let them fall. Atemu thumped Yugi hard on the back and was finally rewarded with Yugi giving a great heave for air.

"Thank Ra!"

Yugi started coughing and flipped on his side choking out water. He was vaguely aware of someone smacking his back lightly. His coughs reduced to mere wheezes before he turned back around and faced his rescuer.

"Atemu?" he breathed.

"I almost lost you, I was so afraid…Yugi." a breathless Atemu. Atemu pulled Yugi to him and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. Yugi lightly pushed away and looked at Atemu lovingly.

"I think I swallowed… half the Nile." In front of him Atemu gave a weak half chuckle.

* * *

Yugi pulled Atemu to his feet and they both looked at their surroundings. It was a type of under ground cavern. Someone had taken the time to place torches along the edge. The walls glowed and shimmered as their shadows danced across them.

There was a doorway to the far right, there was an old sheet serving as a makeshift door. They both walked toward it and pulled it lightly aside. Yugi fell back against Atemu as a cold gust of air blasted them both back in a heap upon the sand

A voice rang out through the still air breaking the deadly silence.

"_Time is running out, we who follow Ma'at are running short on patience. Prince Yugi is to enter first, but watch your step."_

The voice died away, the last words ringing throughout the cavern. Yugi turned toward Atemu, "Let's go."

* * *

The tunnel was far longer then either had expected, it was amazing. There had been spots where the sand would fall out from underneath them. The many pits along the way had slowed their pace considerably. Atemu had taken an old stick he found and would tap the sand before walking upon it. The tunnel finally climbed to the surface and about ten feet from the hole was an old temple of sorts. The high steps led to a small opening, serving one god, Ma'at. It had once been a magnificent temple; each day it would welcome the coming of the Priest of Ma'at. A long time ago great sandstorm had come and destroyed the temple, making the people believe that Ma'at had left the temple.

"Those who follow Ma'at," murmured Atemu. For Ma'at was the god of Truth and Justice, and everything right in this world.

Yugi nodded in comprehension, "They think they are following Ma'at by trying to kill me? What did I do…?"

"What did you do indeed."

* * *

The arch at the top of the steps read:"Ma'at is eternal and has not changed since when she came into being." –Ptahotep 

They made their way through and stopped in the antechamber. The temple radiated that forgotten greatness; the vastness of detail was entrancing. The center of the room revealed a high seat that was once filled with offerings for the great god.

At the opposite end of the room, there came a cloaked figure. The hood hid his face, but his gleaming eyes could be seen easily.

"Welcome," came a sickly malevolent voice from beneath the hood. "We've been expecting you."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Lol Evil Cliffy, I guess you'll have to wait to find out who they are. This chapter isn't as good as I would have liked it, but I couldn't delay it any longer! I'm so sorry this took so long, and I am not going to let that happen again!

**Sarah Costa**: Did you get the lemon yet? You should have… I hope! Thanks for the review!

**Yami Yuugi**: You'll find out what the gems were for, I promise! Probably by the next chapter in fact!

**Hikari Skysong**: It was a bloody visual wasn't it? That's what I was going for, I'm glad it worked!

**Spidy007**: Sorry this took so long! Eek! I'm a bad person! Lol That would be a gruesome way to die. As an early warning the next chapter won't be pleasant! I think there will be a cliffy too!

**Princess Nefertari AKA Krysta**: Yep, complete irony. Awesome chapters on your story! You have me on tender hooks for both! They are both towards the climax aren't they? Oh I'm so excited! And I'm terribly sorry for the lateness, and thanks for getting my lazy butt in gear! This was really hard to write! I couldn't rely on too much dialogue! Next chapter will be easier though!

**MysticMaiden 18**: Aww, shucks! Lol

**Daikaio**: lol, you always make me laugh! That was on the slightly creepy side though. Thanks for the correction! Saved me there, bad authoress! Lol

**Ailisa d. frieson**: typical review eh? Nonetheless effective though!

**Animestargirl**: YEAH! You updated! Lol I was so happy! Is Deepest Dreams over?

**Fluffys-sidekick**: I'm glad you are patient, cuz I'm not! Lol I'm so mad I didn't get this out till now!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34**: hehe, I finally got it up! Took me long enough, darn the flow!

**Keeper of the Times**: Aww! That was so nice! Thank you so much that means a lot to me!

**Quill Masters: **Where are you my friend? Lol I haven't heard from you, hope you are doing good! I can't wait for more of your story!

**Xamosy:** That's okay about the late review, I updated late! Lol


	13. Unveiling the hoods of Thebes?

Hello! I'm really happy right now because I just made 2nd chair clarinet for district and I will be going to All-State in December. It would have been in a week but due to Hurricane Rita and Katrina they moved it to December! That would be an awesome birthday present to myself! I'm so excited! Hehe Wish me luck! And here you are my faithful and some new reviewers! Chapter 13 of Gems of Amethyst and Ruby!

P.S. Sorry this took so long…I didn't mean to. Lol School has been murdered. I'm glad I'm on Fall Break cuz I wouldn't have had time to write this!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it. This is getting tiring writing this…

Unveiling the hoods of Thebes?

The hooded man stepped to the side and behind him almost identical in size and stature was another man. If not for their devious doings they would look like monks, innocent in their doings and solemn in voice. It was a mere façade that could easily be seen through.

"You did not listen, you'll regret that."

"That you will," spoke the other hooded figure in response to his partner, "but no matter, perhaps we'll have a little fun this way."

Atemu moved slightly closer to Yugi fixing both men with a glare. "Who are you?"

Both figures chuckled simultaneously, "we who follow Ma'at." They replied in a singsong voice.

Yugi took a slight step forward, "What have we done to deserve the justice of Ma'at served by you?"

"Ma'at seeks those who bring death unnaturally."

Atemu was furious, "Who are you? What business do we have with you? Why have you tried to kill Yugi?" he bellowed.

"Amen and Binemwase, but come now we'll be frank. Marik and Bakura would be our names to the world. Had you not taken them away."

"Taken your names away," Atemu asked skeptically?

"Of course, we are lost. Everything…gone." There was emptiness to his voice that seemed to reverberate off the walls.

Yugi shot Atemu a curious glance, "Who are they?" Atemu did not hold the same question in his mind. He knew now and he could remember who they were.

"Nobles. The both of you, I heard something vaguely of your disappearance. What responsibility are we supposed to claim for that? That was months ago."

"We had everything, we were kings! Gods of our land, damn you!" Bakura lunged forward with his outburst.

Marik caught him and thrust him back, "No! Calm yourself, this is to be our night of revenge, do not waste it with haste and blindness."

"Revenge…" Yugi voiced softly, "We have done nothing, speak plainly. Maybe we can reach some sort of understanding?"

"Understanding? That is laughable," Marik did indeed laugh, a bitter laugh with no humor. "You don't understand, _Prince_. Perhaps I should show you."

Marik held his palm open almost in a token of peace. The gleaming ruby shined with a sudden light and Marik beckoned Yugi with a mere gesture of his hand. Yugi shot forward suddenly and fell at Marik's feet.

Marik kicked him over on his back and placed his foot at Yugi's neck. " You understand now?"

Yugi looked up alarmingly, for a brief moment he wondered where Atemu was he turned his head only to find it kicked back into place, staring up at Marik.

"Don't worry about your precious Prince, Bakura will take wonderful care of him."

Atemu had shot forward to help Yugi but he found himself restrained by some invisible force and held against the cold wall. Bakura appeared in front of him with his amethyst jeweled ring shimmering in the dim light.

"Going somewhere? I suggest you watch the show." Atemu turned his head in Yugi's direction; he could see Marik with his heel to Yugi's throat, choking him.

"Let him go!" he said fiercely, anger burning in his eyes, but Bakura merely chuckled.

"Isn't it wonderful, to watch someone else suffer while you are helpless to stop them?"

"Bastard!"

Bakura shot both his hands around Atemu's neck in sudden retaliation. "You'll do well to stay silent," he hissed. He released Atemu and pushed Atemu's head away in disgust. Atemu gasped for breath, and watched Yugi helplessly.

* * *

Yugi was desperately trying to breath, but his tormentor only pressed his foot down harder. The world around him started spinning and blurring so fast Yugi had to close his eyes. Everything started to dissolve and Yugi felt himself go limp. 

Marik lifted his foot at the last moment and Yugi realized he could breath. He took a huge breath, which ended up choking him. Yugi rolled on to all fours, trying to draw in air.

He finally managed to catch a breath and stood up to defend himself. Marik met him halfway up and sent him flying with a flick of his hand. Yugi hit the wall hard and sank to the ground. He was desperately trying to cling to some sort of reality by blinking, but his world slowly dissolved into black.

* * *

Miraculously Atemu managed to get his hand free, and he punched Bakura straight in the face. (YES! Sorry…authoress had to say that…lol) Atemu sprinted down towards Yugi, Marik raised a hand against him but Atemu pushed him down toward the steps. 

Atemu gently lifted Yugi's head into his lap. He lightly tapped his love's face, "Come on Yugi, wake up."

Yugi gave a slight groan and blinked his eyes open. Confusion was evident in his eyes and voice, "Atemu?" Yugi's voice was slightly slurred toward the end.

"I'm right here."

"Mark…Bakra?" (Who is this strange new Mark? Lol Sorry, I'm really cheesy)

It was almost comical the way Yugi was talking, despite the seriousness of the situation. Atemu gave a slight smile and helped him sit up. "They are down for now, but not for long love."

Indeed Marik and Bakura were already rising with curses and groans. Atemu helped Yugi to his feet and held him to his side.

Marik raised his hand and Atemu came zooming toward him. He landed on the stone ground with a loud thump. Marik walked across the room toward Yugi and turned on the spot. He gave a slight nod to Bakura before they both raised their rings toward the sky.

The floor beneath them all started to shake rumble. A large crevice appeared and slowly stretched till the temple was split in half. A great abyss lay before them, Marik cautiously tapped a loose piece of rumble into the crevice and watched it fall, there was no returning sound.

"You enjoy stories Prince?" Marik asked addressing Atemu.

"Not sick ones told by you," Atemu spat. Bakura sent him skidding in to the crevice. Atemu fell in and was only holding by his hands.

Bakura leaned forward with a sickening grin, "You know I could let you fall right now and feel no regret? Do you know how easy that would be for someone like me who has suffered so badly? Do you?"

The only reason he was still holding on was due to Bakura's magic.

"You want to hear a story now Prince?"

Atemu, seeing no other way out, nodded. Bakura pulled him back up and made him kneel at the edge of the chasm before him.

Marik moved Yugi to the same spot only opposite Atemu. He stood behind him in a relaxed stance.

"Now where to begin," he asked while tracing the line of his mouth with a finger? "Ah, yes, how about the day when our lives were ruined?"

Bakura gave a slight nod but remained silent, it was obvious the Marik was the leader in this whole scheme.

"We were nobles of a good province. We had worked hard to become so, all our younger years were spent with horrible masters slowly giving us penitence. The people there regarded us as their rulers, despite their knowledge of the Pharaoh. We both had wives and each of us was blessed with a daughter. When we heard the Pharaoh of Upper Egypt was searching for a suitor for his son, we both knew what this could mean to each of our families."

The Pharaoh had started searching for a bride for Atemu about a year before coming up with the plan to join the separate parts of Egypt into one.

"The Pharaoh met with us secretively and was charmed with our daughters naturally. We vowed then and there that when one of us became part of the royal family we would bring the other with them. To share the glory we both so rightly deserved."

Atemu and Yugi listened with rapt attention, was all this because of two men's insatiable desire for wealth?

"Then the Pharaoh told us he had found another suitor and that neither of our daughters had been chosen. I asked why, and he told me it was a matter of the well-being of Egypt."

Atemu spoke up, "Since you didn't get into the Royal family then you surely must have returned to your homes, to your families."

"Too right you are, only we found ruin and destruction. Everyone was dead the province was destroyed and bodies littered the streets. We found our families, just outside our home. They were all dead, sliced through the throat."

Marik stopped for a moment to regain his composure; it was strange to think that a man such as he was so attached to his family. The death of his family had brought him to madness and desperation; he was a figure to be pitied.

"The few people left shunned us, blaming us for all that had occurred. The pushed us away and sent us into exile. We were too guilty not to follow their wishes. In the matter of one night we had lost everything we had ever had. Everything we had ever wanted and every chance we had of becoming more. The only things we have left are these rings which our wives had given us."

Bakura gave a slight sad nod, and looked at his ring with reverence. Greed shown in his face and it was filled with desire.

"We found this temple and begged for Ma'at to give us justice. Justice for our families and their suffering! Ma'at held true to our many prayers and sent us to Osiris, our lord and benefactor."

With each passing word Marik's voice grew in solemnity and reverence.

"We pledged our lives to him, in all that he does and begged him to share some of the power he holds in the Underworld. We beseeched him with gifts, praise and prayer. For many nights we stayed in his temple in Abydos. 1"

Bakura had a slight grin on his face; he was reliving the moment that Osiris had rewarded them.

"Osiris appeared before us and granted us power beyond our wildest imagination. These rings became more than ordinary remembrances, they became talismans of great power."

Malik kissed his ring in affection, "I owe everything to this ring to Osiris and Ma'at!"

"Our plan was to kill your betrothed, and when he died we would find some poor girl and offer her as our daughter. For no one would refuse the chance to live in the Pharaoh's home? We made numerous attempts to kill your beloved Yugi, but each one failed more miserably then the last. We know not who attacked our province, but you…you caused all this. Your incompetent fool of a father," he accused while pointing toward Atemu. "We have led you here with an absurdly easy riddle, and our intent, dear Princes, is to kill you. You will suffer a fate just like your parents did."

Atemu had bristled at the mention of his father, but now he shuddered in slight fear of the venom that the vendetta had been made. Atemu suddenly found he could move so he stood as quickly as his sore legs would allow.

Across the wide cavity between him Yugi was doing the same. Malik and Bakura raised their hands in a fake offering to the heavens. Two gleaming swords appeared, blade wedged deep into the stone.

Atemu's hand closed around the hilt just as Bakura unsheathed his weapon from his belt.

Atemu stood straight-backed and proud in front of Bakura. He had an odd gleam in his eye, one of pride and steadfastness. He hefted the sword in front so it stood between his eyes gleaming in the dull light of the cavern.

Bakura crossed swords with him in mockery of formality. He grinned devilishly before sending a direct blow to Atemu's head. Atemu stepped back in time to avoid the swipe.

"Dear Prince, that was a reminder of how little I care for you."

"Point taken."

* * *

Malik had avoided any such formalities such was his desire for revenge. Yugi, however, was the first to draw blood. 

Malik clutched his bleeding arm in a moment of surprise but merely shrugged and charged.

Yugi dropped back onto the stone as Malik fell on top of him. Malik's sword found his shoulder and Yugi hissed in pain. Kicking out with his feet he soon broke free. He pushed himself up on his sword and smiled.

"Nice shot, but I don't think you'll get that lucky again."

Malik gave a ferocious growl and charged again. Yugi turned and ran trying to find some smaller space. The wide space they were fighting in gave to much room for attack and retreat. Yugi searched for some sort of closed in area where he could pin his enemy. He ran until he hit the back wall and towards the back of the temple the fissure was not quite as wide.

Yugi easily jumped the gap with Malik close on his heels.

* * *

Atemu noticed Yugi jumping that gap and an idea came to mind. He started vigorously slashing at Bakura in attempt to gain some ground between them. 

Bakura easily parried the clumsy attacks but found he could not gain any ground and he was forced to retreat backwards. The abyss below started becoming steadily closer. He called out to Malik for help. He couldn't hold off Atemu's vicious attacks for much longer.

Malik made no move to help his 'partner' and drove Yugi back toward the crevice undoubtedly trying to do the same as Atemu had. Yugi tried to veer left but Malik caught him off guard.

"Now we wouldn't want you straying off course would we?" Malik shoved Yugi back with his sword making the wound on Yugi's shoulder far worse.

Yugi retaliated quickly and effectively slicing Malik's hand off. The hand landed with a brief thud and rolled to the brink of the chasm. Malik gave a scream of pain and loss and dropped to the ground. Bakura cried out again, desperately seeking help. Atemu had Bakura at the very edge with his sword at his throat. Bakura could not move for fear of slicing his neck.

Malik gave a brief look at Bakura but his eyes sought out his ring. The choice was evident; he could save his friend or his ring. Malik dove after his bloodied hand, he needed his ring! He grabbed his hand and held it to his chest like a mad thing. (Kind of like Gollum!) Yugi kicked him and he held on to the edge with a hand. His hand was rapidly slipping and he looked to Bakura pleadingly.

Atemu gave Bakura the shove he needed and he fell to the abyss holding on the edge with his hands. One look at Malik's face and Bakura kicked out with his foot at the betrayal Malik had shown him. His foot hit his mark and Malik fell in the abyss below. Bakura caught his hand and Malik looked up with relief.

"How does it feel to know your life rests in my hands my _friend, _my _equal_?"

"Please! I gave you everything! I give it all to you!"

Bakura viciously grabbed Malik's ring and released him, "Tell Anubis Ma'at sent you!"

Malik gave an insane cry as he vanished in to the pit below. Bakura raised the two rings in order to save him but the crimson ring shown defiantly and Bakura found himself falling through space as the void above him closed.

An unearthly voice rang out, _"Ma'at does not reward betrayal."_

Yugi looked alarmingly around and found no source for the voice. Atemu shrugged and gently took a look at Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi breathed heavily and leaned on Atemu. Atemu pronounced his wound minimal and they looked into the abyss before them.

They watched as the crevice sealed with a sickening crunch. The temple began to shake and the ceiling started to fall. Atemu and Yugi covered their heads and made a mad dash for the opening. The stone gathered together in a landslide of rock and dust and headed out the door. They ran down the steep steps but the onslaught of stones soon caught up with them and entombed them.

* * *

Two figures came across the limp forms of Atemu and Yugi. Each was under a large pile of rubble and debris. He and his friend gently removed the stones on top of them and turned them around to reveal their faces. 

"The Princes, I know their faces anywhere."

"It's a shame, isn't it?"

His partner nodded in comprehension. "We'll send them back won't we?"

"Yes, may they have nice journey."

His friend retrieved the two camels the Princes had left behind. They lifted them up and draped them unceremoniously onto the camels. They tied their legs to the leads to ensure they stayed attached to the camels. They each gave the camels a strong slap to the rear and they were off like bullet into the desert wind.

"Come dear friend. We have a long way to go before we right this wrong."

"A long way, but I fear not."

* * *

1. Abydos was the city the Egyptians built a temple for Osiris, who is the God of the Underworld. He wasn't a bad god per say, but how good do you think a God of the dead is? So I changed how the Egyptians felt about him, just a little. 

So did guys enjoy that? Who will be my 200th reviewer? You have to be fourth! Thank you to all the people who reviewed but in my eagerness to get this chapter our I did not proof read it thoroughly and I did not waste time responding to all of you. BUT THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I hope you understand and are glad for this chapter coming out now!

Review, and I will respond to all of you people next time! Any questions after this chapter? Hehe I know you guys do. This story has a long way to go yet!


	14. You all know not to fight, don’t you?

It took forever to upload this document fanfiction wouldn't let me. So here it is a couple days late but still intact! So here is chapter 14! And a late MERRY CHRISTMAS!

By the way it was Marik not Malik in the last chapter. My stupid spell check thing kept changing it towards the end. I'm sorry for any confusion but it was MARIK! MARIK! Ok? Lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Red Dragon Of Egypt:** All your questions shall be answered. Believe me, I know I didn't reveal everything and that some of it wasn't clear, but it was for a reason. If you still have any questions just let me know.

You all know not to fight, don't you?

The morning guards yawned sleepily as the sun slowly climbed in the sky. The few plants in view were glistening with dew and shown brightly against the oncoming onslaught of light. The guards had been on their shift for about nine hours now and were keen to get some sleep.

It wasn't long before two new guards came to relieve them of their duties. They exchanged a few words before slowly switching places. The new guards were more alert and observant then the previous, as they both stood craning their necks and looking out west.

There on top of the closest dune was a camel slowly grazing on the sparse grass. He ambled about before making his way to the palace. It was then they noticed that the camel carried some _baggage_.

The first guard raised a shout, watching as the person fell off the camel's back and started dragging in the sand. He ran down the steps and stumbled up the dune, with his partner on his heels.

* * *

Isis had been notified immediately when numerous workers of the palace had heard the guards shout. It wasn't long before a guard came in with a sandy figure draped across his shoulder.

Pursing her lips at the treatment of her new patient she gave a slight nod of the head, indicating he put down his burden. He complied with hasty servitude and stood awkwardly by.

"Be off with you! You know who this is! Go seek out his companion. Or it will be your head!"

The guard stood with his mouth gaping only unarticulated sounds escaped him. Never had Isis, the lady of the house, raised her voice in such anger.

"Are you daft? What do they call you?"

"Akil."

"Well then my good Akil find the Pharaoh's lover!"

"That's the Pharaoh?" Akil asked with shock forming upon his features.

"Yes! Now for the last time gather some of your good friends! Adio, Abasi, anyone that suits your fancy so long as you find him!"

"It shall be done my lady!"

(Just a note, those are all various Egyptian names, Akil means 'Intelligent" Adio means 'righteous' and Abasi means 'stern'.)

* * *

Atemu awoke to the rather ugly face of a camel. The stupid animal was chewing slowly in a deliberate manner. Noticing Atemu was awake he greeted his master with a customary spit to the face. Dragging a hand across his face Atemu forced his sore body to sit up.

_Damn it all. _He had no idea where the hell he was. If he had any great use for sand well here there was plenty in abundance. What was he going to do in this desert paradise? He was alone except for his means of travel—

"Yugi!" Atemu had almost completely forgotten, where was his lover?

Expecting some slight response but hearing none, Atemu pulled himself up against the camel. His arm burned with a relentless pang, he looked around with increasing foreboding but could find no one around.

He slung his useless left arm over the saddle and crossed his right arm over to hold the cantle. With great difficultly he heaved himself up on the seat. Taking the reins in his right hand he urged his camel on to the East, where he knew home to be.

(I'm not completely sure of this fact. Did the Egyptian palaces face East? Toward the sun, Ra. It makes sense but I could not find concrete evidence, if anyone has any idea could you tell me? I'm rather curious; I know that temples would face certain directions depending on who the God it was to be worshipping. So if anyone out there is an Egyptologist Could you tell me? Nefertari, I know you are working on becoming an Egyptologist! Do you know?)

* * *

His journey was not a long one, for his camel had been on track even if his stomach distracted him along the way. It appeared that there had _only_ been a dozen dunes blocking his view of the palace. (Note: Dunes are huge things and terribly hard to ride up on.)

The light of dusk was just starting to appear and hit the palace. Atemu couldn't help but smile at the thought of being home. Though, the pang of not knowing what happened to Yugi made his smile fade and the light in his eyes dim once more.

What had transpired after the landslide of the temple had fallen? Atemu urged his camel into a gallop and up the street. He reached the bottom of the great stairs and jumped off his camel with as much grace as he could muster.

The guards gave a great shout as Atemu ran up the steps. Just as he reached the top he swayed in exhaustion, a nearby guard grasped his arm in a strong grip. Sudden fire spread through his arm and the Pharaoh collapsed.

* * *

"Finally you…I wondered when…."

A hazy voice made its way through his muddled head. He couldn't quite catch every word said but as time passed every word spoken became clearer.

"Open you eyes Atemu, come on."

Obediently Atemu opened his eyes only to close them at the sudden burst of light. A light chuckle was heard before a rustling of cloth blocked the offending light.

"Better?"

Atemu opened his eyes to see bright amethyst. "Yeah, well not quite." A second later Yugi found himself lying on the small bed with Atemu. Well not _on_ the bed per se but on his lover.

"You know Isis won't be happy about this…"

"I've missed you and all you can think about is Isis? Shame on you. I was so worried about what had happened to you. I couldn't find you anywhere!" Atemu's words may have been punishing but his tone was not. Atemu brought Yugi's head down and kissed him deeply.

"I'm sorry Atemu, I was worried too. When I woke here they told me they had yet to find you. I thought I might have lost you." Yugi tenderly stroked Atemu's cheek while gazing at him in love and relief.

Atemu smiled and told him all was forgiven and brought Yugi down for another kiss. Their passion soon got away with them, as they were instantly unaware.

Yugi had just got Atemu's shirt off when footsteps caught his attention. He tried to scramble away, but Atemu caught a hold of him with his good arm and pulled him back down for another kiss.

Yugi broke away just long enough to say, "We can't! Mmph…Isis." Yugi's protest was futile as Atemu kissed him again soundly.

"Right you are, now get up and let me examine my patient. For I believe you were already discharged two days ago."

Atemu jumped in sudden realization of what Yugi had been warning him of and swiftly let go. Yugi looked properly chastised and slid off the bed. He lightly smoothed the bed covers in a sheepish manner before stepping aside with a nervous laugh.

Isis gave a slight smile; she examined Atemu finding little wrong, only a mild case of embarrassment of being caught with his lover.

" I set your arm when you came in a couple days ago. It was only a fracture. You should be fine, no **strenuous activity**. You know what that is…" Atemu blushed and ran his hand across the back of his neck guiltily. Isis straightened and bustled about the room clearing up the mess from being holed up in there for three days. "Stupid guards, as if they didn't see the blood on your arm, and then they grab you…."

Isis's voice faded out as she went out of the room.

"What is she talking about love?" Asked Atemu mildly.

"When the guards found you, you were about to collapse and they thought it prudent to steady you by grabbing your arm. They didn't seem to notice you were injured, Isis was quite mad, because they made your arm worse."

Atemu gave a small chuckle before sitting up and standing. Yugi gently guided him to their room. It was sunset and they didn't want any company for a while.

* * *

Yugi was just starting a massage for Atemu when a knock came at the door. They watched as Isis made her way in. Yugi hastily climbed off Atemu's back and instantly started defending himself.

"I swear we weren't Isis, I was only…" Yugi's cheeks couldn't be any redder at the moment and Isis only shook her head in response. She took a chair from the side and sat down.

Atemu lifted his head in slight interest, " Are you going to make sure we don't do anything and stay here all night?"

Yugi looked horrified at the very idea but again Isis shook her head seriously.

"You wanted to talk." Atemu spoke with certainty as he sat up against the headboard of their bed. He pulled a blushing Yugi to his side and waited for Isis to speak.

"The two men whom you met and fought with…did you know them?"

"Not directly. I'd heard of them in passing."

"Did you understand them?"

"Understand…?"

"Yes, did you know why they did such a thing?"

Yugi gently laid his head upon Atemu's shoulder, "They blamed us, but we didn't do anything though. They acted insane."

"It is human nature Yugi." Isis lightly ran her hand along the arm of the chair. "They came here and expected a marriage proposal for one of their daughters. They were finally going to get the recognition they believed they deserved."

"Then father came up with the idea of uniting Yugi and I. Marik and Bakura were completely forgotten. So they went home…" interrupted Atemu.

"They went home…and found every thing they had ever worked for destroyed, gone, all in the matter of a day. They were devastated, they had lost their families and worse still, their people blamed them."

Atemu gave a slight nod in understanding while Yugi listened silently on.

"They were too consumed by grief to continue in life in their home. They did what the few people alive wanted. They left. They had nothing to their name and when the news came that you were both happily married it only served to increase their bitterness."

"They sought revenge and went to the great Ma'at. They asked for help to avenge their families' deaths and in their immense grief they blamed you. For you didn't ask for this marriage, why should you end up happy? In their eyes you were _blessed_. Blessed when the Gods had forsaken them and left their families to die alone and unprotected. If they had not been gone then they would have been there for their families. If not to protect them, then to at least die with them."

"They were sent a vision from Osiris and were granted power, the great power that they had wished for to avenge the deaths of their loved ones. They used it to try and kill Yugi in the hopes of getting some consolation. They wanted you to know what it was like to be alone."

"They sent you an absurdly easy riddle, for they had long given up upon killing Yugi from a distance. They wished to taunt you and bring you out from the palace and all the protection you have. They knew you would refuse their offer. It was an open death sentence for Yugi. To ensure that there was no way for you to refuse they killed your parents Atemu."

Atemu lifted his head slightly, "You're right. I would not have gone if it were not for my parents' brutal death. I would have wanted to keep Yugi safe, but in my desire to avenge my parents I went."

"You understand then? What losing everything can do to even the most respected and honorable man? I wanted you to understand that they were not evil only blinded."

Without waiting for a reply Isis stepped out and shut the door softly behind her. Leaving them to their many thoughts.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the incident. Atemu's arm had mostly healed and most of the injuries Yugi had sustained had disappeared completely. Isis had given them the 'ok' to resume any activities they had been restricted from doing. They had managed to thank her through their bright blushes, but never to anyone would they mention their relief at finally being able to resume….

Currently Atemu and Yugi were starting to plan their coronation. They would first attend the funeral of Atemu's parents and then two days later would shed their title of Prince in favor of _Pharaoh_. It would be special, for never had their been two Pharaohs on Egypt's throne at once. And never had Egypt been combined as one.

It was while planning that they decided they needed a reprieve from the Palace. They made their way through the market, with their hoods drawn up to cover their crowns. The market was bustling with people and items alike. The noise of people shouting and bargaining became too much.

Atemu dragged Yugi into a side street that was currently disserted, "That's the biggest crowd I've seen in a long while." Atemu noticed Yugi wasn't looking at him and he gently turned his head to face him. " Still with me?"

Yugi only shook his head and pulled from Atemu's embrace and headed further into the street.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Yugi kept walking and as Atemu called him he only increased the speed of his stride. Soon Yugi was flat out running toward the end of the street.

"What has gotten-"

Atemu saw Yugi's sudden cause for concern. He started running after his love to scene of distress. (That sounded cheesy…lol)

"Hey! Stop that! Leave him alone!" Yugi was shouting at the top of his voice.

Alone of the ground was the figure of a man being beaten to a pulp. There was a group of four men inducing the figure's torture. They slowly turned to Yugi.

"Who do you think you are? This is _our_ street, you can't tell us what to do."

Yugi stood his ground, "I _order_ you to release him!"

The man dared to put his hand to Yugi's throat, "Order? Order from who?"

"Under the order of the Pharaoh."

The man turned at Atemu's sudden speech, bristling in anger. Atemu shook off his hood and the royal crown was visible and flashing in the sunlight.

The man immediately released Yugi and fell to the ground at Yugi's feet. Yugi rushed over to the now limp figure sprawled on the ground.

"He's still alive Atemu, though he looks half starved."

Atemu gave him a slight nod before turning to the now groveling men before him. They were all kneeling trying to save their hides.

"Why were you attacking this man?" Atemu's tone booked no question and the men before him all started speaking as once. Desperately trying to prove their innocence in the incident.

Yugi rose from the ground and all the voices hushed obediently at his look. Yugi kicked one of the four men over so he could see his face. "You, tell me what happened."

The man gulped before opening his mouth. "I'm terribly sorry your highness, we did not mean to disturb you! I beg you for forgiveness."

"Answer the question. I did not ask for an apology, but apparently your guilty conscience got away with you."

"No my lord! Never. This man was stealing our camel and we wanted it back. He is a thief!"

"I see no camel and I somehow doubt the camel's ability to just disappear in a time span of a few minutes that it took me to get here."

"You have to believe me! The camel ran off when we started fighting. He is a very skittish creature."

The man's companions murmured their agreement and gave slight nods to confirm their partner's story.

"What is your name?" asked Atemu, startling the man before Yugi.

"Gyasi, Pharaoh."

"And your companions?"

"Kamuzu, Luzige, Runihura sir."

"Then you Gyasi, Kamuzu, Luzige and Runihura will be serving time at the palace cleaning till we wake your little friend who stole your camel. You know the fighting is forbidden in the streets and will not be tolerated. Until we find out what happened you will not be punished."

"Beware though, if you have led us false and we find you have lied to us you will wish you had never been born." said Yugi with just as much authority as Atemu.

Atemu summoned a group of guards and had them take the men to the palace to begin their work. While another couple took the man on the ground to Isis.

_Yes,_ Atemu thought, _it had been a busy day._

* * *

Not too much action but the second part of the mystery begins...hehe. Feel free to ask any questions, though if I will answer them...lol

And that's the end of that chapter! The names of the men you may ask what they mean and I'm only too happy to tell you. Those of you who did not receive responses for reviewing did not sign in! Thank you though to all who reviewed it means a lot!

Gyasi— wonderful

Kamuzu—medical

Luzige— locust

Runihura— destroyer


	15. The Slow Processional begins?

Welcome to chapter 15! Lol I would like you all to know I have a beta, Daikaio! Many thanks! Well I have to say this chapter was fun writing! I wrote this while listening to the Tetris theme…lol. Now it is stuck in my head forever.

I seem to be apologizing each chapter for the lack of updating; sadly this chapter is no different! …. But I got my butt in gear and made myself finish this and even start the next chapter.

The Slow Processional begins?

It was the day of the funeral and the alleged camel thief had yet to awaken even after several days. All the preparations had been finished; great epics of the deceased were painted upon the walls of the tomb that would forever hold them. The traditional canopic jars were placed though only a couple actually held anything.

Two ornate coffins lay side by side held up by many workers. They did not grimace or wince at the great weight held beneath their coarse hands, they stood stock-still. It was a great honor to bear the coffin of the deceased, especially that of the previous Pharaoh and his wife. Those who had lived in the palace and had known them personally stood silently mourning their deaths.

Typically this would be more of a celebration, that of the descending of the two souls into the after-life. But without a heart neither the Pharaoh nor his beloved wife would be able to go through the weighing of the scales. They were truly lost to the world, and that was the thought that weighed heavily on everyone's mind.

The belongings of the deceased had all been placed, things that would typically be needed for one to have a comfortable life in the here after. Necessities and keepsakes, cosmetics and statues were all piled in. (1) Ushabti statues were there also though for little use.

The Opening of the Mouth ceremony was performed. Lesser Priests came and cleansed the body with water and incense. Worthier Priests muttered the ancient scripts; one came closer then any of the others. He slowly pulled out a knife and wedged it between the teeth of the previous Pharaoh. Slowly it pried open and silently the Priest made his way to the wife and repeated the process.

Final offerings came and the tomb was swept out one last time. The pallbearers slowly moved onward into the tomb and down the many steps and slopes before finally reaching their destination, the King's chamber. There, they set down their burdens with the utmost reverence.

The lector Priest began to chant the sacred words to help the dead along, though this couple would make no journey. Cemetery workers came and sealed the tomb with stone and the royal seal was placed upon the door.

* * *

"Where the hell am I?" were the first words to come from the mysterious "camel stealer".

"You are in the royal palace under care of Isis."

The man leaned forward and squinted briefly at Atemu before slumping back against the pillows. A sudden hand started dabbing at his head and the man snatched the hand in a fierce grip.

Yugi gave a sudden cry as the man painfully twisted his wrist. Atemu instantly sprung to his feet, "Unhand him immediately!"

Yugi managed to wrench his hand free with a contemptible glance. He slowly moved back over to Atemu who gently took him into his arms and massaged his wrist. Yugi's eyes never left those of the supposed thief.

The man was breathing heavily and he eventually fell back against his pillows. Isis came bustling in and took up Yugi's forgotten cloth and began dabbing at the wound.

"You'll think twice before you even try that with me," she threatened while brandishing her hand.

The man gave a contemptible sigh rolling his head to the side, "Fine," he said shortly.

"What really happened between you and those men?" Yugi asked slowly while Atemu carefully caressed his injured wrist.

"I was looking for work, they obviously did not desire my help."

"I was asking for more of an answer then that. What is your name?"

The man grunted as Isis dabbed at a particularly sore spot before speaking. "I guess I should be known as Kontar, now."

"All right then…Kontar. I'm going to ask you one more time what happened and if you give me the same cryptic answers as you just gave Yugi, then you will find your new home in a dungeon," said Atemu.

"There isn't much to it, Pharaoh…I asked them where I could find some work. They attacked me and your _damned_ husband came to stop them. Nothing but a meddling fool."

Atemu bristled at the obvious insult toward Yugi. "You will do well to remember I hold your life in my hands. Show some respect for authority."

"_Authority? _Ra be damned authority! Didn't authority abandon me when I lost my brother? Where was authority when I was left on the streets to die of starvation? You start showing some respect for people like_ me!_"

Atemu was about to reply but Yugi grabbed his arm and slowly pulled him away and out the door.

Atemu pulled out of Yugi's firm grasp, "We are just going to leave him there? He insulted you!"

"Yes, and pleased as I am with your heartened defense of me, I'd rather not see you get into a fight with a man such as he. He has lost someone important to him; grief always causes one to lash out. Leave him to grieve in peace. "

Atemu sighed, knowing full well that Yugi was right. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Simple. Have him work in the palace and see all that the _damned authority_ do."

"He is not staying here! No way!" Atemu protested.

Yugi stepped forward slyly towards Atemu till Atemu was pressed lightly against the wall. "Oh but why not?" pouted Yugi, while lightly running a finger along Atemu's collar.

"It's not safe to have him here with us, I-" Atemu's breath hitched slightly as Yugi gently breathed in his ear.

"Oh, you won't even notice he is here, _lover_."

"I'm not going to have a wretch like him…"

"Trust me, I'll keep you occupied..." Yugi effectively closed Atemu's gaping mouth with a well-timed kiss.

* * *

Atemu and Yugi emerged from their bedroom still arguing heatedly.

"I still don't agree with it, I don't want him here. Can't you see he is some vandal from the streets?" Atemu pleaded to an unwavering Yugi.

"And I thought the sex would have stopped your protesting," said Yugi dryly.

"You can't expect me to be distracted by that!"

"That bad, am I? I'm hurt." Yugi turned away and started walking off down the hall.

Atemu, the sucker of course that he is, ran after him. "Wait! I wasn't serious! I was kidding, I swear!" Atemu caught Yugi's wrist and gently turned him around, "I'm sorry."

"You should be," Yugi said while pouting, "Why should I forgive you?"

"Fine! He can stay!"

Yugi smirked, "I knew you'd see it my way."

"When did this become a guilt trip for me?"

"Fighting a losing battle, lover…"

* * *

Kontar stood slightly stooped as the guards behind him held him. Yugi was standing before him.

"You will help anyone and everyone in this palace that asks for it; you have no title here nor power. If you decide to violate that then you will answer directly to me, and know this: I could have had you killed and it is only because of my mercy you stand with your head."

"Killed me for what? Being a beggar? Living among the poor and destitute because I'm one of them? Not all of us have the same opportunities as you, _Pharaoh_!" Kontar spat the last bit out harshly.

In a flash Yugi had his hand around his throat and was speaking directly into his face. "Don't you dare assume that I know no hardships! I've been blessed with my position and I help those that I can. Did I not save your life? Do you always disrespect those people who show you kindness? I am the only one keeping you off the streets. I am trying to help you."

And with that, Yugi let the man go. He turned on his heel and didn't look back.

* * *

Being the lowest of the low truly sucked. Everyone in the palace was making him do his or her dirty work. "Do this! Don't forget! Hey you! Come here. Scrub this! Deliver this!" And Ra was he sick of it. It'd been three weeks and he hadn't complained, only grumbled to himself every now and then.

"You! Get over here!"

That was the last straw…. "Damn you! Go away, I'm sick of doing your bidding! Learn to do it yourself!"

"Excuse me?" asked a regal voice.

"You heard me!" Kontar said without evening looking back.

A hand clasped around Kontar's throat and pushed him up against the wall.

"You should learn to think before you speak."

Kontar spluttered into Atemu's face, completely taken by surprise, though not for long. Kontar shoved Atemu's hand away from his throat and took several steps back.

"Don't you ever touch me again, Pharaoh!"

"Yugi may have spared your life but I'd watch where you step. You've been given a second chance and I'd hate to think what might happen if you don't make the most of it," Atemu said in a low growl.

* * *

"Sounds like a bastard to me, Atemu!" said Jou bluntly, after hearing the story about Kontar.

"Jou!" Set slapped a hand over his lover's mouth. "If you could keep you big trap closed for just one minute before you stick your foot in it it'd be a miracle!"

"Oh but you like my big mouth, because it does more then talking…if you know what I mean," Jou snapped back cheekily.

Set colored furiously while Atemu and Jou laughed. The door to the room slowly opened and Yugi walked in, looking rather somber. Atemu was immediately on his feet, "You okay, Yugi?"

Yugi gave a slow nod and a timid smile, "I'm fine, and I just went to see Kontar off goodnight." Yugi took a seat made his greetings to Set and Jou.

"So what did he do to you?" asked Jou.

"Nothing. It was just something he said. I caught him…well, crying." Yugi's voice slowly faded revealing his troubled thoughts.

"I'm sure he'll be fine; just leave him be, Yugi. You can't save everyone."

"He had just received a letter...If someone he knew died he shouldn't have found out in a letter. It's so…final."

"Sometimes it's the only way," Atemu said consolingly.

"No Atemu, it isn't!" Yugi said angrily, "If they cared enough to send a letter then they should have cared enough to tell him in person!"

Atemu looked taken aback, "Well maybe they just couldn't get here, Yugi."

"If they had wanted to they would have!" Yugi stood up and walked the door closing it with a slam.

"What's with him?" Asked Jou the ever-reigning King on Blunt.

"I don't know…" Atemu trailed off wondering why he had affected Yugi so much with his reply.

"Well go after him, you idiot!" Set said fiercely, "Don't just sit there and gape."

Atemu blushed in embarrassment as he stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

He found Yugi on the balcony staring out at the starry sky. He gave a great sigh before speaking, "My grandfather and I used to look at the stars all the time, you know? Always wondering if there was something more then just our life. Something more then even the afterlife."

"Sounds like he was a philosopher or astronomer of sorts."

"Oh he was! He was like…a magician! He could do anything, he could _be_ anything. But he chose not to. He devoted his life to helping those in need, always being the bigger man."

Atemu looked at Yugi, noticing his eyes were just so bright and shining; filled with such enthusiasm and pride for his grandfather.

"Does he still live at your old home?"

Just as quick as the light had entered Yugi's eyes, it extinguished, leaving a Yugi with saddened eyes.

"He…he resides in a tomb."

Atemu gently encircled Yugi in his firm embrace, "Was his death much the same as my parents?"

Yugi nodded, "You can't be a great person without making some poor heart bitter and jealous. He had been giving medical treatment to some small villages that had recently been attacked by raiders. Some victim whose whole family had died of serious wounds stabbed him in the night. He carved out his heart and left it out on a stake to burn. My grandfather was one man, he couldn't get to everyone in time and there was no one to send for help."

"When did you find out?" Whispered Atemu softly.

"A week after he died. I received a letter from one of the villagers still alive telling me he was dead."

"Oh…that explains it."

"That poor man, Kontar. If he has lost someone and that was how he found out...it's the worst possible way." Yugi had tears silently slipping down his face in streaks, shining in the pale moonlight.

Atemu gently kissed away his tears, holding his love and trying desperately to keep him safe from the ever-flowing memories washing down his face.

* * *

Ushabti are small figures to help the deceased in the afterlife.

Remember people, names always have a significance in my story…and that's all I'm going to tell you. The opening of the mouth ceremony was basically to "re-animate" the deceased. It allowed them to eat, breath, see, and hear all that the priests were saying. Preserving their "ka".

Also I would think it would have been an extremely common way of revenge, in carving out the heart of another.

Review….please…Daikaio did an excellent job….review! I promise it will be longer next update!


End file.
